The Emperors Heir
by GatsuBerk
Summary: What happens when Naruto finds out that the most powerful Conqueror in all the realms is related? How will this change his life? What will become of him when learns of the shoes he is to fill? Abandoned
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own noting this is my first fanfic be gentle **

It was to be a joyful festival like any other before. The village was celebrating the five year anniversary of the defeat of the Fox. That demonic nine tailed beast that had mercilessly killed of so many of their loved ones. Today was to be celebration like no other, the villagers were planning a great show at the end something that had normally would have never crossed their minds. The children watched in wonder why the adults had almost a dark and sinister smile. Then too a few horrors a small child was suddenly tossed into the bonfire. The children ran to their parents for protection. The burning boy was pulled out by a thin steel wire that had begun to cut into his flesh. It cried as some villagers rushed it and began to viciously beat it. A man covered in bandages walked to the crowd raised his hand and drawing in the attention of all those that surrounded him. This man was well known and feared, many dark rumors most true had the villagers swaying their loyalty to their current leader the Third Hokage. This man that now stood was a savior that came at a dark price. This man was Danzo the shadow ruler of the village with the backing of his feared ANBBU known as Root. Danzo looked at the child and then at the villagers that had savagely beaten him. The villagers fearing for their lives head to the crowd hoping to escape this dark man. Danzo began to speak.

" My villagers my people we all know the law that had been place on this land five years ago"

The villagers now worried that this man was going to carry that certain law

" That is an injustice to all of us. We were the ones attacked and we were the ones that lost everything including our most beloved fourth." The villagers began to cheer in agreeing with Danzo. Others began to scream to kill the demon.

" This boy, this beast has plagued us for too long! Today as one we will rise together and finish the job that caused the fourth his life"

More cheering was heard and some of the villagers began to throw objects at the twitching child, no longer was his body able to take this. For years he knew that people didn't like but he didn't think that all the village felt the same. He raised his head slowly and was able to catch glimpse of the two people he thought had accept him a bit. The Ramen cook was kneeling down holding his daughter back and they both cried of being unable to do anything. This brought some comfort to the child since he learned that at least someone would miss him. He turned his head and saw the children that had always ignored him. He also noticed that the strange girl that always ran from him was crying. The girl took noticed of the boy looking at him this only brought more tears to her eyes. The boy gathering what little strength he had left brought his hand toward her direction and raised a single thumb in an attempt to show that he would be alright. Before the girl could stop her tears Danzo brought his foot down on the boy's hand.

" Not today demon. In the absence of the Hokage the council has decided that for the good of the village we rid ourselves of this fox once and for all."

More cheering came from the villagers. Tears began to form in the boys eyes for he knew his time was coming.

" Boy I will bring some mercy on to you. I am sure you are wondering why we hate you." The villagers looked in shock." we hate you because you are the demon fox. There was a law made to protect you one that said that anyone that dared to speak of this would die." Danzo pulled a blade out from his clothes and began to stab towards the harmless boy. The village looked in silence as their freedom of the beast was soon to come from their new savior.

" I say let my death come if it means getting rid of you" The boy looked in horror as the blade was its decent to his face.

"We can arrange that" A voice was heard all around. Before anybody could find the speaker, a spear impaled the chest of Danzo and he was pulled into the Air. " The only problem is that we cant let you kill the boy" The spear was pulled out of Danzo's chest as he fell a wave of blue light hit him. Danzo froze instantly his body shattering when it hit the ground.

The villagers looked at the direction from which both attacks came from. Nothing was what the villagers found. Taken this moment to finish what his master had started the one ANBU guard of Danzo rushed to finish the Job. He ran towards the small boy with a kitana drawn and brought it down as fast and hard as he could only to have it parried away by another. The man that now stood before him was a ninja no one had ever seen.

'' Don't you people ever learn" The ANBU turned to another man who reached towards his neck. In one quick motion the man's head and spine was ripped off. The villagers stared in horror as the two men placed themselves in between any more would be attackers and the boy.

By now some of the villagers began to take small steps from the scene. When suddenly their familiar protectors appeared the shinobi who was raised by their hands. The Shinobi and Kunochi took stances in front of the two men. Both stood motionless and if being surrounded meant nothing to them. A team of shinobi jumped into the air and began to make the same seals. In a few moments a rain of fire fell upon the two. The man who had decapitated the ANBU stepped forward his hands aimed at the ground. A wave of blue ice flew out and made a dome protecting the boy and his defenders. As smoke cleared the ice broke and revealed the defenders unharmed. The second man began to pull at his mask.

"Scorpion! Subzero! That is enough!" The two turned towards their masters voice and took a knee. The villager looked towards the new voice and saw a giant of a man. They began to tremble at the sight of such a beast. He had muscles that they had considered to be inhuman. What made them fear most was the fact that this man wore a human skull on his face his armor blood red with spikes decorated that looked as sharp as blades, he had a red cape that fell nearly to the ground.

" Is that the boy, Sarutobi ?" The massive man looked towards his right side reveling the current Hokage to the villagers.

" Yes that is him Shao Khan, and thank you on sparring my villagers" The villagers looked in wonder who was the man that would easily call out their leader by his name while completing ignoring his status in the world. The well known Hiashi Hyuuga stepped forward to gain an understanding of what was happening.

"Lord Hokage who is this man?" The Hokage turned towards his massive friend as to his people.

" This man is a close friend of mine and some one you should all respect after his son previously hold my title."

The villagers grew with more shock to find out that this Man was the father of the Fourth. Hiashi taking the bit of courage he had left decided to ask another question, since it was the same one in the villagers mind.

" My Lord we where all told that the Fourth was an orphan, plus I fail to see why his men would defend the boy?

Shao Khan began to give one of his famous laughs, the same laugh that many warriors had learned to fear.

" The reason I defend the boy is because young Naruto here is my grandson" The villagers looked towards the small dying boy and they felt their hearts break. The small boy was the child of the fourth.

" In case you haven't yet figured it out. You should all begin to fear for the punishment that will come." Shao Khan began to close his raised hand that was point at the villagers. The Hokage rushed in front of his friend in an attempt to save his people.

" Shao Khan I know it hurts you that my people have mistreated the boy but give them a chance to redeem themselves." Shao Khan looked to his friend then to the cowering villagers. Never had they seen or heard of a Hokage beg.

" maybe we should let them live" Shao Khan turned to see the face of his queen Sindel. " Ermac take Naruto to our house and treat his wounds" Another man in red appeared his eyes glowed green he toke young Naruto and vanished.

" Are you sure this what you want? After all Minato was our only child" Sindel stood next to her husband and embraced him.

"Don't worry things happen. If you retaliate at every little thing that upsets you, your going to end up leaving a wasteland.

Sindel thought for a moment on the condition of Outworld, _so thats what happened._

Shao Khan looked at his queen with a puzzled look. "what was that last part" Sindel smiled lightly at her husband " It was nothing dear, Kitana, Mileena, take that bum Rain with you towards your nephews apartment and get his things then bring them home"

Three new figures appeared in front of the couple. They said in union " as you wish my queen" Sindel turned towards her children with a hurt look. She began to wave her index finger as showing her unhappiness. " what naughty kids I have"

The two women and the man looked at each other and then back to Sindel they let out a small sigh and answered her once more. 'Yes mommy... mother" The man was the only one not to say such a word fit only for a child. " Rain" Sindel raised an eyebrow. " Mommy" Rain soon responded fearing what his mother would do. The three soon vanished. Shao Khan and Sindel soon began laughing. Subzero and Scorpion let out a smirk on their face which was unknown to anyone. 

"Ah thats never going to get old" The man began to wipe a tear that was forming at his right eye." Sarutobi come to my house I have prepared a feast in celebration of our reunion with the boy. Your villagers are more than welcomed"

" my old friend tonight has been a long night for some. I am sure they wish to rest now. Myself will be more than glad to go."

"Oh that is truly wonderful I can't wait to hear what you have been up to these last 35 years" Sindel said with a sincere face.

" I would like to bring a few friends that might want to let their children play with young Naruto while we Introduce your plans during dinner."

"Excellent that would make the dinner flawless" Shao Khan and Sindel began to walk towards their home. Soon Subzero and Scorpion stood and began to follow their masters. " The dinner will be at Eight don't be late old friend" Was the last thing they heard from Shao Khan. The Hokage and his guest had left the village and where about and hour away from the village they were being lead to Shao Khan's home by Ermac. They had stopped in front of a shrine that lead to a small forest.

" I don't remember this being here" The head of the Hyuuga spoke. Ermac walked to the shrine and placed his hand in front of it. It seemed like the forest was morphing and in front of them was a large estate. It easily put any home in Konoha to shame.

" How long has this place been" the one that spoke this time was the head of the Uchiha clan. He invited himself to the feast after hearing of it during the sudden council meeting.

" Believe it or not this place use to be Minato's mansion, my friend built it many years ago. Since the land that he wanted for the size was not available he built out here. It also doubled as a fort in case any enemies would try to attack us" The Hokage stepped forward when Ermac continued walking. They soon reached the gate of the mansion grounds only to find two men larger than Shao Khan, which was something the guest thought was impossible. Before the guards were able to stepped towards the group Ermac intervened. Ermac was well know how the Shokan treated guest.

" Goro! Kintaro! These are the guests that the master has requested for." The two Shokan stepped back and opened the wooden gate. As the group entered they heard noise which did not fit the image being given out by the mansion.

" No Naruto stop that! Put it down Now!" Kitana was chasing after her nephew who had obtained his hands on his Aunt's undergarments.

" You can't catch me Kitana-nee-chan!" Rain and Mileena were laughing at the sight. Kitana stopped and grabbed at a ninja who was leaning on the wall. " you were suppose to be watching him"

The black armored ninja looked down at the woman before responding," I did watch , I saw him dig through you cabinets, I also saw him grab you lipstick and start drawing on your walls." This brought more laughter to the purple dressed siblings.

" He did what?! Why didn't you stop him?"

" You only told me to watch him and make sure he didn't hurt himself... by the way" the ninja pointed at Naruto who was now beginning to climb his grand father's hammer. Before anyone could say or do anything Scorpion appeared and grabbed hold of Naruto as he brought him down Mileena rushed and swooped Naruto off the ground since they young boy had been frightened by scorpion's sudden appearance.

" Are you alright? I won't let that mean man hurt you," Mileena turned and made a face full of killing intent towards Scorpion." If Noob Saibot had done his job right this would have never happened"

This time both sister had murderess stares at Noob Saibot. Noob Saibot felt a chill run down his spine he knew better than to try to take on both princesses at the same time.

" Forgive me, next time I will read into you order with more caution to properly decipher their meaning" Noob Saibot bowed and began to leave. " But you told me to do it since it would be fun" Noob Saibot vanished as soon as those words had left Naruto's mouth " Noob Saibot get back here!" The scream was heard all through out the mansion.

Scorpion lifted Naruto out of Mileena's hands and placed him on the floor. " we must go young master, your grandfathers guest have arrive." Naruto looked up at Scorpion and nodded. " Are we going to show them where Oji-chan and Ba-chan are?"

" If that is what you wish." The group began to follow Naruto and Scorpion. As soon as they had left Kitana to pick up her clothes that was on the floor they heard Scorpion whisper to Naruto." I told you if you blame it on Noob Saibot they wouldn't be mean to you." Naruto began laughing." that was funny why did they believe it so easily?" Sarutobi gave a small chuckle when he saw that Naruto was fitting in easily.

" A long time ago the princesses had a pet dog that use to do a lot of bad things. Later we found out that Noob Saibot was the one that taught it to do those things." A huge grin grew across Naruto's face but it suddenly disappeared. " Will he be mad that I blamed him." Scorpion noticed that the boy had done a complete emotional 180. He stopped in front of Naruto and placed his hands on the boys shoulders after kneeling down to see the boy face to face.

" If anything he likes you now more than before. As one could tell Noob Saibot is a little on the dark side but he likes sticking to people who act the same way." Scorpion stood up after he saw his young master finish wipping the growing tears on his face." Really" Naruto asked with a bit of hesitation. " I gain nothing from lying to you" with those last words Naruto had another large grin on his face. They entered the dinning hall soon and saw that it was big enough to hold a wedding.

They were greeted by the Emperor and his queen. Now the group saw the clomplete ninja force that Shao Khan had available. Naruto ran up the hall and gave his grandmother a massive hug. Shao Khan motioned for the food to be brought in. Cooks brought in many different dishes and placed it on the center of the table. Maids and Butlers began to set the table and pull the seats out for the guest to take. Sindel patted Naruto's head and gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushed him towards a smaller table that was set a side for the children. To the disgust of a few of the guest Naruto went and sit on a chair similar to his grandfathers. To be honest it was more of a throne than a chair. The children who were around Naruto's age soon followed and sat down. There was two girls and two boys. One of the girls had short black hair. The girl that took the seat across here was a blond with long hair. The two boys had short hair but the clothes they wore were completely different. One wore a blue shirt with his family mark on his back while the other had a large coat and sunglasses on. It didn't take long for the children to start eating and talking. Since the other three were at a different table from their parents they felt more comfortable and forgot the years of discipline that was pounded into them. The Hokage soon gave another chuckle as he saw that the children were enjoying themselves.

" It is good to see you have not changed in the long time that I have yet to see you." Shao Khan said this as he raised a drink to lips.

" I feel the same, but I think that tonights incident might bring more harm to the boy than good." Sindel looked at Sarutobi with a look of pain in her eyes.

" Tell me that isn't true." Sindel had a pleading look on her face. " Let them think what they want if they wish harm on the boy they will have to get through me" Shao Khan said this with a great confidence.

" that would be a task quite difficult that I hope will never happen" the guest could feel that their leader was not bluffing every word he had said was honest. " If only there was a way to get them to forget and continue for Naruto to win the village one by one"

" That would take too much time old friend, the boy would take my seat before your plan would bear fruits" Shao Khan said this with a harsh tone in his voice. Unknown to everyone Sarutobi was the only being that never had to fear of the wrath of the powerful man.

" But that would be for his best" Sarutobi gave a good look at Shao Khan. The man paused took a drink from his cup looked towards the Hokage and then at his grandson.

" You have never betrayed my trust and I know you never will. Ermac take your team and begin to erase the memories of tonight," Ermac was soon to leave when he stopped due to the queen raising her hand.

"Ermac only erase their memories of meeting us not of the festival. The villagers have a right to enjoy themselves." Ermac took a moment to answer his queen knowing his work was tripled now. " as you wish my queen"

"I think our memory should be altered as well" Sarutobi turned to see the Leader of the Uchiha speaking his opinion.

"why do you think that?" Shao Khan looked at the man with a dark look.

" I am afraid to say that some of us might have a bad opinion of you due to Danzo's death" The Uchiha leader did not looked up at the man as he began to drink once more.

"what do you think old friend?" Sarutobi also had these feelings deep inside him as he knew how much the council had put a demand to kill Shao Khan.

" I think that would be for the best as well." Sindel looked hurt once more as she ran to Naruto and raised lifted him.

" But what about Naruto will you take him as well?" Sarutobi had not considered that happening but if the boy knew what happened it might also cause him to walk a wrong path. Seeing the amount of pain and the time it was taking for the villager leader to come to a decision Shao Khan could not allow this to continue.

" Sindel it will be for one more night. Besides its not like the boy was going to sleep in the same room as us."

" Of course not the way you turn and toss you might end up killing the boy! You were going to sleep in a guest room!"

Rain and the four Kunochi present began to giggle at the thought of their master not being able to sleep. Shao Khan would normally punish anyone that would laugh at him. They were only spared since the shock of him being kicked out of his room was to great. Never before had Sindel cast him a side, and he would never dream of doing that same act to her. No matter what wrong she might have done to him, which were many,

" since it has been a long time that I have seen Khan why don't you tell me how the battle went." The group continued the conversation long into the night they were. Many soon learned that Shao Khan not only had the body of a vicious warrior but also the mind of a great scholar. Many of the council gained a new respect for the man, especially since he had turned their mind games against them and made them look inferior. It wasn't until Kitana had interrupted the conversation that the children had began to yawn from being tired. They turned to see the children were trying their hardest to stay awake. Since this was the most fun any had before. Especially Naruto who had taken his grandfather habit of taking a drink when having to take answer a difficult question.

"I think that this will be all that the children can handle. It was fun having all of you here." Sindel went over and gave another hug and kiss to Naruto before leaving the dinning hall and heading to her room. Shao Khan gave a look at his children who soon followed after her.

"I will have a few of my fighters guard you as you return home" Shao Khan stood up as so did his guest they began to head out. The few parents carried their children and Shao Khan lifted Naruto. Much to the surprise of everyone Shao Khan also walked them to Konoha. The next day Naruto woke up with a feeling of joy he had never known before he knew that today something great was going to happen. When he finished his morning preparations he noticed a letter on his door. It had the mark of the Hokage which he knew to be a summoning to visit the old man. While he was pass the streets he noticed a few children had waved when ran by, This was something that had never happened before but he was happy that some one had paid attention to him. When he reached the office of the old man he did the act that had become a habit for him. Naruto busted through the door screaming. "hey old man what do you want?" The Hokage laughed as the boy leaped and gave him a great hug. Naruto turned to see the couple that was standing next to the wall. It was old by the way they looked and how they stood he could tell that these people had great power, His mind was telling him that he need to hide that they could easily kill him. At the same time his heart was telling him that these people were good people that they would protect him and love him, Naruto didn't know which to believe he had never seen people like them, Especially the man he was huge and really scary looking, Hokage seeing the reaction on the boy hurt him a bit since the day before he was so full of love.

He sat the boy in front of the desk, Naruto was puzzled even more.

" Naruto the two people that are here are going to become very important to you." Naruto turned his head at the Hokage and pointed his finger to the couple. Sindel had begun to grow tears in her eyes. Sarutobi knew that she would not last long.

" Naruto do you want a family?" Naruto stopped and thought hard he had always wondered why he didn't have a mom or a dad.

" are they going to let me live with them?" He looked at the couple and saw that the lady was sad. This made his heart hurt.


	2. Who will teach me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Gatsu Berk: I would like to thank and apologize to the people who have read this. It seems some of you were a bit unhappy and going back and reviewing my work. I see your point. Thank you, To be honest I was too exited in the thought of just posting this that I did not take the time to see if it made sense. For that I am sorry. I am still going to continue and see if I can obtain the ability to please you readers. Thank you once again and regard me kindly. Be gentle cause I'm new at this. Now for the story...**_

He waited for the Hokage to tell him what was going on. It felt like all time had stopped so much sadness was in the air. When he finally turned to the old man that has always been there for him he saw him crying, The Hokage gathered his strength and decided to tell Naruto the truth. He pulled the boy to hid lap once again and gave him the longest hug that Naruto had ever received from him.

" Naruto the two who stand before you are your grand parents they had been gone away for a very long time." Naruto turned to the two his eyes began to fill with tears soon rivers ran down his cheeks.

" Where were you?"

Sindel couldn't take it she began to cry as well. She hid her face from the boy crying on Shao Khan's chest. Shao Khan slowly lead his wife to the chair that was behind him. When she sat down he walked towards the boy and got on his knee and looked Naruto in the face. Next followed an act that would never take place again. Shao Khan removed his helmet and looked directly into Naruto's blue eyes. He slowly raised his hand and placed it out towards the boy. Sarutobi placed Naruto on the table, he rose and closed the curtains and the door. He knew that Shao Khan was going to show great weakness in a moment.

" If you would like I can leave." Sarutobi had started to reach to the door nob when Sindel's hand stopped him,

" Don't go it, is easier on everyone especially for Naruto" He turned and looked to Naruto and Shao Khan, never in his life did he want to see his two friend so low. Naruto looked at the man who was suppose to be his grandfather he saw that the man's Crimson red eyes had started to form tears. Naruto began to feel the pain that his grandfather and grandmother as he saw the blood that began to escape the eyes of his grandfather. Naruto new that these tears hold the true feelings of his grandfather. As if their minds had become one Naruto could feel the pain the self torture of the years that this man had felt for leaving his child and grandchild behind. He could see how he suffered, how it broke his heart, how he and his wife would spend nights together trying to comfort each other. The thing that Naruto felt strongest was the Love that his grandfather had for him. The hope that he could become important to the child that was left alone. Naruto began to cry harder. He didn't cry because these people had left. He didn't cry because of the pain that the village had brought him. He cried because before him were people that loved him. People that would take him in and would do everything in their power to make him happy. He stood and ran as fast as he could into his grandfather's huge hands. Shao Khan turned and Sindel soon joined in. Sarutobi decided now was the time to give them a moment alone. Sindel took small Naruto and hold him so close to her body as if he would die from not making contact with her skin. She kissed his face so many times without caring about the salty taste that was filling her mouth. After Naruto obtained a proper introduction to his family he was now in the massive grounds of his grandfathers estate. He began to take in everything of the place that his blue eyes would allow him. As he walked with his two new favorite people he noticed more began to appear behind them. Once reaching the inside of the main hall Shao Khan and Sindel got comfortable at the massive thrones raised a good thirty feet. Naruto who was instructed earlier to stand before them was amazed and stunned. His grandfather's place felt as it drew in more respect and more power than anything that was in Konoha. With a snap of Shao Khan's fingers his generals appeared all lined up next to the carpet that lead to the throne. Naruto surprised once more than such strong looking people followed his grandfather. He had no doubt in his mind that before him stood the strongest person he had ever seen.

"Naruto" The boy looked up and saw his grandfather now stand from his throne.

" Tell me your dreams my boy." The generals looked towards their master since they had never heard the word dream escape from his mouth.

" I want to be the strongest shinobi so I can become Hokage. I also want to be accepted by the villagers." The boy was expecting to be laughed at by those that surrounded him. Shao Kahn stood in silence taking in what his grandchild had said.

" That is a wonderful dream, you will make us very proud when it happens." Naruto's eyes sparked from hearing his grandmothers voice. He couldn't believe she said it so easily like if his dream was as easy as walking, He waited for the reaction that his grandfather would give. Soon as smile began to appear on his face. Naruto did not now what to take of this he had seen many children be put down by the older male figures in their lives before. He prepared for the worst.

Massive laughter began to sound all through out the hall. When it stooped Shao Kahn was standing in front of Naruto. The sudden appearance of the man made Naruto jump back as he landed sitting down on the floor. Naruto looked up in fear of the massive hand making its way towards his head. Naruto closed his eyes bracing himself for the hit soon to come. Shao Kahn placed his hand on the head of his grandson and raised him to see him in the face. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked to see why there was so much delay towards his punishment. Then his grandfather removed the shoulder plate that rested on his right shoulder. He placed the boy where the armor had been. Another snap of his fingers and his generals had lined themselves in front of Shao Kahn.

" you wish to be the strongest Shinobi?" Naruto could only nod, his grandfather turned towards the generals.

" Rain, Ermac, Subzero, Reptile and Smoke." The men who had their names called stood and bowed before their masters. " These are my fighters who have trained many people before pick one of them and they will teach you how to fight and become the strongest shinobi." A grin began to grow on his face, Naruto began to look at the five in front of him. He wonder why each one had a different color on. But a silent question soon popped its way into his head. Naruto was about to ask it when he began to wonder where did it come from. The same voice told him not to worry about it. Naruto did as he was told.

" Oji-chan whose is the strongest between them?" This brought a puzzling look into his grandfathers face as he began to figure the answer,

" Let them all fight each other and the winner can train the boy" This suggestion was made by Noob Saibot who had a smirk on his face. It was his revenge for not getting the opportunity to train the boy. They all new that the one that stuck closes to the boy would gain the most favor in the eyes of their emperor. Shao Khan agreed with a simple nod and before he could state his order they began to head out of the main hall. To Naruto it seemed like they had walked for a long time they soon came upon a clearing of woods. Naturally he wasn't tired since he was riding on his grandfather. The same could be said of Shao Kahn and Sindel as they were carried on portable thrones by Shokan. Naruto was a little scarred of these men size they were big and had four arms each.

They finally came upon the training grounds, it was a big as the academy but instead of having the main building take up most of the room. The place was full of everything training equipment he could think of and many more that he had never seen. The five warriors soon took their places inside of the arena battle circle. They were about to start and payed their respects to each other labeling that this was to be an honorable match. Naruto now bored slid of his grandfather and began to head towards a noise that caught his attention. The five ninja began to exchange blows with one another as they blocked and counter each others attack. Naruto was walking deeper into building it was strange that he was able to hear a vicious wind coming from a room. He open one of the screen doors to his surprise a man that had not appeared earlier was standing in a stance and was striking at paper. Naruto was not able to keep up with the speed that the man had thrown into the punch. He looked at the rice paper and saw that it had not moved but a stone behind it soon broke. Naruto's eyes widen and his mouth fell onto the ground. The man turned around and bowed towards Naruto.

" Is there something I can help you with young master?" After returning to his normal appearance he began to point towards the shattered stone. " What was that?" Scorpion turned to see the rumble. " That young master is one of the strikes of the Shirai Ryu" Naruto looked in confusion since he had never heard of them. As if reading his mind Scorpion began to tell Naruto of his people. " We were Shinobi from a very distant land but now all I can do is serve the master." Scorpion looked at Naruto and began to wonder how did he get here. " Young Master how did you get here?" Naruto looked up in excitement from remembering why they came. At the main sparring field the fight was soon ending as Smoke, Rain and only Subzero remained standing. Another barrage of strikes erupted and Naruto had finally finished dragging the spectre towards his grandfather. Sindel who was not really interested at the fight looked at the boy who was trying to get Shao Kahn's attention.

Naruto was pulling on his grandfather's cape before Sindel was able to correct her husbands action of ignoring the boy, Scorpion had somehow managed to calm Naruto and the boy was standing patiently next to the Shirai Ryu. This greatly brought the interest of Sindel since she had never seen the boy pause after leaving the Hokages office. At the end of the fight Subzero was the only one standing.

" Excellent" Shao Kahn's voice came out as if he was roaring. " Subzero you have the honor of training my grandson make him the greatest or feel my wrath.

" Yes my mast.." Subzero was interrupted by Naruto.

"wait! I made my choice." Shao Kahn finally noticing Naruto and Scorpion turned in confusion at the boy. " But Subzero proved his worth, he has more than gain this right." Naruto shocked his hand. " I didn't see it. This brought a sweat drop to everyone, Scorpion was still trying to figure out the conversation that was taking place. " I want him to train me." Naruto was pointing at Scorpion. Noob Saibot couldn't stop himself from laughing, this was something he had never expected. He had wanted to humiliate his brother but the boy had completely shattered the Lin Kuei pride, plus made him receive a heavy amount of damage. Now he really liked the boy, he would make sure to reward the lad one day, or swear eternal service he wasn't sure yet. Shao Khan looked at the boy then towards the warriors to see if there was any objections.

" Father this can't be Scorpion was not even involve in the battle to try to get the chance to help Naruto's growth" This was said by Rain. Soon more complaints were said by the other three generals. Shao Kahn was beginning to lose his patience as the warriors whining wouldn't stop. He had started to reach towards his hammer which was being raised by Goro. The Shokan prince knew his master would soon need it. Sindel had raised her self to gain the attention of everyone.

" Sindel it was true that we had agreed that the victor between these generals would train Naruto. However it was Naruto's choice to make, winning had not guaranteed anything. To be honest if Reptile had won I would had not allowed it. This brought a bit of pain to the Zaterran fighter, Reptile was not given the chance to say why as the queen began the explanation.

" Reptile I will never question your loyalty but your stomach is another thing. Many times I myself have wanted to gobble up Naruto for being so adorable but you are the only one here that can easily do it." This brought a looks of worry and soon a face ready to kill to protect Naruto on the faces of his Aunts. Kitana and Mileena had desire to devour the beyond cute Naruto. " I see forgive me if I accidentally give that image my queen." Reptile bowed to his masters he turned and allowed his head and shoulders to drop as depression soon took over him. Naruto ran to the Zaterran and began to yank on the ninjas suit. Reptile looked at his young master he began to fear that the boy had those same feelings.

" I don't think your a monster mister. When I get big enough not to fit in your mouth can you teach me a few things?" Reptile could only turn away from the boy as a river of tears ran down his face. To not ruin his image that the young master had. Reptile could do the only thing that will allow him to leave a strong impression on his future student. Reptile had started to disappear into the Forrest, in the process he waved his hand in the air.

" I will wait for that day to come. Until then young master, make sure you learn everything of your current teacher." with those last words Reptile had completely vanished.

This had naturally worked since Naruto had never seen anyone disappear like that. Naruto turned to his grandfather awaiting his verdict as to see who would train him. Shao Kahn was desperately trying to fight the puppy dog eyes to make a fair judgment. " I am sorry Naruto but we had agreed on this if Scorpion had been in the main hall to hear of this proposal then maybe I would have aloud it but I am a man of my word." Naruto lowered his head to the ground as tears began to form in his eyes. Subzero not being a person that would a low a child to cry had raised him self and began to head towards the boy and placed his hand on Naruto's head.

" My master, it would bring me no greater joy than to train the boy however to be honest this match was to distinguish who was the strongest." Shao Kahn not seeing the point waved for his general to continue.

" My master I have fought Scorpion as many times as the moon and sun rise and fall. The man is more than worthy to teach the boy. My fighting style is already well known however Scorpion is the last of his kind. If it wasn't for the fact that he had decided to aid me for defeating my brother, I fear I would had fallen useless before him many times."

Scorpion had accidentally allowed a look of shock in his face since he had not figured out that Subzero had learned that he was holding back.

" I think as winner it would be best for Scorpion to train the boy. If any one would be able to make him the strongest it would be him."

Shao Kahn had taken a moment to make his decision he began to drink from a cup that Kintaro had handed to him. " Then so be it if Scorpion is willing he can train Naruto however if he chooses not to then I ask Subzero to take this task."

Naruto now focused his puppy dog eyes to its maximum ability hoping in winning Scorpion over. Scorpion hesitated in answering he had not the time to train the boy since he had to train himself first.

A flash of lighting and thunder followed by a vicious howling wind two figures appeared before the group. One man was wearing a blue and white suit he had a rice hat on his head lightning was surging through his body. The second man appeared out of wind he wore a purple vest and green pants his hair was silver and his eyes completely white much like the first man. Shao Kahn stood and in one quick leap landed in front of the two.

" Raiden what brings you hear? I see you brought your dog." The second man that was ignored by Shao Kahn was preparing to throw a fist at the speaker. Scorpion had suddenly appeared before the wind god and had stopped the attack on his master. Raiden acting as if nothing had happened, looked towards the warriors that accompanied the Dark Emperor.

" I have come to see why so many of my old allies have come to serve you. Especially since Kitana and Subzero are here. Tell me Shao Kahn what dark arts have you used to take over their minds." Shao Kahn began to laugh at Raiden.

Scorpion had released the hand of the lesser god but had yet to leave the side of his master.

" You are always crying on how I hand broken the old rules. This time I decided to listen to you for once each warrior that had not served me before I had defeated in a fair match. In showing them mercy they have decided to join me on their own."

" Lies, I know many here that will be glad to rip your heart out than to work under you. Noob Saibot why are you here? Raiden had pointed at the fallen Lin Kuei warrior. " The money that master pays is well plus since I have been working under his flag I find my life very peaceful." Raiden turned to the Lin Kuei headmaster hoping that his friend had also not been corrupted by such an honor less offer. Subzero looked into the eyes of the thunder god.

" The Master came to the gates of my old Lin Kuei temple and requested a match, if I won he would not be involved in another tournament until it had repeated five times. If I lost he wanted the Lin Kuei headmaster to serve him but I agreed on the condition that only the headmaster would serve him. He fought with honor and I soon lost to him, I am Lin Kuei I will keep my end of the deal."

" How long will you serve ? How many headmasters will be corrupted by him?"

" Until one of us is strong enough to defeat him we are allowed to challenge him when ever we wish but the battle will be one of honor"

This had brought much anger to the protector of Earthrealm, of course he would not allow anyone to see it. Shao Kahn naturally knew that the answers given where not the ones that Raiden wanted.

" Kitana why are you here? You would be the first to dance on Shao Kahn grave."

" It is true that I have some hatred towards my father but my mother is happy with him." Kitana and Mileena looked at Sindel.

" Lord Raiden we know that you are confused but I have taken a long time and meditate and have come to the conclusion that with Shao Kahn I have found a greater peace that I had never known before. He did not run from the challenge of raising my three children well two but Rain was soon adopted."

" What of Liu Kang? What am I to tell him when he finds the woman he loved working for the man he hates" Kitana seemed hurt of the idea of Liu Kang dying in the hands of her father.

" He is free to see her if when he wants as long as he is willing to walk through my front gates and be respectful of the fact that this is my home." This brought joy to Shao Khan's first daughter.

"The last one I wish to hear from is you Scorpion." Scorpion did not turned to look at the thunder god he was still keeping his eyes at Fujin.

" I do not serve Shao Kahn he only houses me here and I work for what I receive every once in a while he ask for favors and I am free to accept or rejected them whenever I wish."

" You were granted gifts to serve the Elder Gods you can not do that if you stay by his side. It would be best for you to come with me."

" Normally I would agreed but I had just finish accepting the task of training the young master." Raiden had just taken notice of Naruto who was at the moment peeking from behind Subzero.

" Who is this Shao Kahn? Are you planning to raise a new general?" Another wave of laughter came from Shao Kahn.

" This boy is the child of Son Minato. He is the only descendant of the marriage between Sindel and I. I know you have little information of this place since it is new to you." Raiden turned back to see Shao Kahn.

" So what are you going to make him into?

A dark smile appeared on Shao Kahn face." You are going to have to wait and find out. You can watch over Edenia I have no need for it. Outworld will either fall to Onaga or the deadly alliance. I will stay here and watch over my grandchild but if any one dares to come here I wish crush them in a blink of an eye. However I will spare them if they are respectful and knock before coming."

Raiden locked eyes with those of his eternal rival. " If I find you lying I wish strike you down myself. I will close your side of the gate to Earthrealm. From now on it can only be opened by me."

" Do what ever makes you feel safe however I wish to be able to send either Kitana or Subzero as emissaries in case I wish to have hold council with you. Both of them have bonds outside of here."

Noob Saibot decided to use this moment to speak.

" I can understand the princess with her boyfriend but Subzero can leave the Lin Kuei to find another headmaster."

" He means my wife and child."

" I see those are two important things." As if just absorbing what his brother had said Noob Saibot turned and his mouth dropped to the floor. " when did you get married? Why wasn't I invited? How old is the kid? Whats your wifes name? Do I have a nephew a niece? Was the baby healthy? Who was your best man?

" In the order in which you asked. Nine years ago during the rise of Onaga. I didn't want you trashing my wedding. She is four and a half. Her name is Sareena and I met her thanks to Quan Chi. My daughters name is Frost and she was born with my abilities. She is very active. Scorpion filled that role you should have seen the reaction when he showed up in ceremonial clothes."

" wait Scorpion was your best man but you aren't even related and the Shirai Ryu have always hated the Lin Kuei."

" That problem doesn't exist anymore." Scorpion had answered." I am also the child's Godfather."

Noob Saibot was soon left to gather his thoughts, the ninja who had long ago thrown away his attachment to his family had left to decide if he wanted to start over.

" I see no problem with this Shao Khan" Raiden began to gather lightning in his hand and two amulets appeared in his them, they soon found their way towards Kitana and Subzero." This will allow you one trip back and forth every month."

" Will I be able to take multiple people with me?"

" Only on the way back but not to Earthrealm. If you wish to keep your family close then bring them with you." The two gods then vanished. Sindel waved at Subzero who understood the motion for him to obtain his family. He was half way through the forest when Noob Saibot stopped him.

" In this letter I have a favor for you to do for me. I would do it myself but to go back I need to kill you and what I have plan will be ruined if I do that. Don't read until you reach the temple." Subzero soon left as his brother saw him off.

Naruto who had no idea what was going on was about to ask a question when Ermac placed his hands on the boy and removed everything that he had learned of the existence of different realms. The family of the boy had gotten defensive since this action was not ordered.

" We have no right to make this boy carry this extra burden. I will accept any punishment you have ready but I can not allow him to know this until he has accomplished his dreams." The family agreed and had placed themselves in the location that Ermac had told them, where they had last been before Raiden appeared. He added a memory of Subzero leaving to the boy, Naruto was waving towards the direction of the forest when he turned he saw his Grandfather on his Throne drinking,

" I will allow it since Scorpion has agreed to teach you. Do not hold back pound everything you know into the boy. I don't want him dying when I start training him." Naruto began to jump in excitement as his training is about to start since no one in the village had wanted to teach him before. Scorpion raised his hand and Naruto stopped.

" I will only train you, when you agree to follow the way of the Shirai Ryu." Naruto easily agreed.

Two weeks had passed and Naruto was eating at Ichiraku's Ramen restaurant. He was sitting next to Scorpion who had yet to figure how a boy so small could eat five bowls of food. This was one of the many things that proved that his student was his master's grandson. Naruto would have never dreamed of doing the things that he had done in the last few weeks. His teacher would drive away any one who had tried to hurt him with one look. Plus he did not complained when he would get mad at him when he wanted to celebrate something by eating at Ichiraku's. Today they were eating due to the fact that Naruto was to start school soon. Naruto was a little upset that this was going to cut into his training but was reassured by Scorpion when he said that he had a secret trick to make it seem like he was training four times more than normal. Naruto was also happing that Subzero was to return soon. He had received a letter saying that he had a surprise for him. Naruto was hoping for flashy like a sword.

The rest of the night he was thinking of different things that the blue ninja would bring that he would use to make a lot of friends when school started.

_**Gatsu Berk: I hope that everyone was able to enjoy this chapter, I will try to get you as much action as soon as possible.**_

_**Thank You once again for reading, and sorry if I messed up a few times. Till the next time. **_


	3. The family grows

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**The Emperors heir**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyuubi**

Naruto was continuing his training for a week nonstop. At the moment Naruto had just been hit in the chest by Scorpion and was sent flying towards the feet of Reptile. Reptile looked down at the boy who was covered in bruises.

" How are you feeling young master?" Reptile offered his hand to the boy to help raise him.

" I'm doing well Reptile. I can still keep going." Reptile just shocked his head.

" If you keep at this pace you'll be dead before you reach your dream." A grin began to grow on Naruto's face.

" If I fall here that means that is as far as I can go" Finally getting his balance back Naruto wiped the blood that was dripping from the side of his mouth. " I will make my dreams come true."

This brought much pride to the two ninjas that were present. One reason was because they learned their master had the determination to always continue. The second reason was that now they might be able to stop holding back during training from fear of killing the boy.

" Lets go sensei!" Naruto had started to rush the Shirai Ryu when Reptile caught the collar of Naruto's shirt and pulled him back.

"It is great that you are eager to learn but you have been asked to make an appearance in the main hall" Naruto looked up at Reptile.

" If this is about the prank I did with Noob Saibot I already apologized." Reptile had not heard of this and it had catch his attention. He was to ask what had happened but he remembered the reason for him being there.

" No its not that, but tell me later. The masters wish for you to get ready for welcoming Subzero and his family."

" Can't I meet them later? Like during dinner, I'm sure I can have a quick shower before everything is ready"

" The master did say that he wanted us to train till the boy passed out since he will soon spend most of his time at the academy." Scorpion had finished speaking and returned to the fighting stance that Naruto was learning.

" The master said this as well but our queen said that we had to show our respect and accept the new people that will be moving in with us." This stopped both Scorpion and Naruto from fighting they new better than ignore Sindel's orders. Especially since she was the only one capable of controlling Shao Kahn. They made the trip back to the main grounds, Naruto was currently changing from his sparring clothes and had head towards the bath. Sindel had asked Shao Khan to go to hot spring once. After saying she wanted to live in a hot spring Shao Khan made sure any mansion he owned would have a hot spring. Naruto was counting to hundred. Scorpion was starting to sleep since he was able to stand the heat for a long time.

" Sensei do you know anything about the people Subzero is bringing?" Naruto looked towards his teacher. A smile grew on Scorpions face." You have to wait, however I want you to be nice to them if not I will not train you properly." Naruto got depressed from hearing this.

" 98..99..100" Naruto rushed out of the massive tub went to get changed. He couldn't afford to upset his Sensei. Doing a lot of things that would make him happy Naruto was in such a good mood that he was able to ignore Noob Saibot who was trying to get his attention by calling him an idiot. When he entered the main hall he saw his grandparents walking in. They made themselves comfortable in the thrones, Naruto and Scorpion stood in the front of the stairs that led to the married couple. Kitana and Mileena soon came in they were dragging Noob Saibot who at the last moment tried to run out of the Estate. It seemed that he had started to freak out as his brothers arrival was approaching.

" No its okay I'll swear to see them later! let me! Go for the love god let me go!" Noob Saibot was hit on the head by Mileena.

" You act like if seeing them is going to cost your life."

" It will, let me go! I wanna stay a bachelor for ever!" Another hit by Kitana who this time raised Noob Saibot to her face,

" Care to explain what you just said." Noob Saibot was fidgeting since he was trying to keep his dark secret but he was now fearing for his life. With everyones attention at the fallen Lin Kuei they had not noticed when Subzero had walked in with his guest. Goro had stepped forward to help his friend.

" My lord, Subzero has returned from his trip." The Shokan voice made the princesses jump.

" Excellent, I can see that the trip was a safe one, and here I was already preparing a force to go save you."

"Thank you my lord however Raiden showed great hospitality. Except that..." Subzero could see a sinister smile began to grow on his master's face. Shao Kahn couldn't wait to here that his rival had brought some harm on his emissary for that he could bring revenge on the lesser god. " Raiden spent a week trying to make me stay." After becoming a bit upset from not being able to pick a fight Shao Kahn reached for a drink that soon made its way to his hand.

" I wonder what made him change his mind." Shao Kahn was preparing to bombard his general with questions when Sindel began to fly towards the Lin Kuei.

" Oh my god shes so adorable!" Sindel was trying to get a better look at the child that was hiding behind Subzero's mate. A sweat drop appeared on the people present at in the main hall.

" That can wait introduce us to your family." Subzero nodded and his hand rose pointing at a woman. The woman was a bit shorter than Subzero she wore black and red two piece outfit. Her hair was black with a spot of white that was in the front Naruto learned later that the long skirt she had on now use to be a lot shorter but Subzero was a possessive husband. This information he obtained from Scorpion.

Naruto had noticed what his grandmother was trying to look at. Behind the woman Subzero had called Sareena where two little girls one was in a blue kimono, Naruto couldn't help and stare the girls blue hair defied gravity just like his but to him it looked like ice was coming out of it.

The second girl was bit taller she had ruby red hair and had it in two pony tails, she wore a black kimono. Taking a look at the two girls one could easily guess that the redhead was playing the role of the big sister since she was holding the smaller blue haired girl close. When Sindel would try to touch the blue haired one the taller girl would knock her hand away. Shao Kahn found much delight at the sight of his wife being rejected from holding the girls. He could never understand his wife's obsession with cute things.

"Sindel enough your going to make them cry." Sindel was offended from what her husband said she stood and was about to insult her husband when she saw Naruto pointing back at the girls. Sindel took the time studying both of them, she could see tears forming in their eyes. Sindel was upset that the girls would be scared of her.

To not make matter worse she flew back to the side of her husband, she wrapped her self around him embracing the man she loved. At least this is what it would look like to any one who would see this scene. In reality Sindel was pinching the back of Shao Kahn for humiliating her in front of the two girls. Shao Kahn was not a man to give into pain so his face remained unchanged even though he could feel Sindel's nails digging into his flesh.

Subzero took a bow in gratitude he was one of the few people that new what was really going on with his masters.

" I thought you said you only had one daughter." Kitana raised an eyebrow trying to get the background why their was two girls.

"Brother will you come clean or am I going to have to explain things." The princesses looked down at their captive who had turned his face away towards the wall. He was busy trying to hide his eyes from his captives. He was also sitting with his knees in his face.

" Hey uh Lil bro do me the favor and explain please. I think if I say anything these two might kill me." The red haired girl's eyes began to grow and soon tears filled them.

" You heard the coward!" Mileena had started to pop her knuckles in a menacing way.

" This here" Subzero picked up the smaller girl who was more than egger to be lifted since she knew in her fathers hands no harm would come to her. " Is my daughter her name is Frost." Subzero placed his daughter on the ground. Frost soon made a bow. " Its a pleasure to meet you Lord Shao Kahn."

Sindel squealed like a school girl from hearing the girl talk. This brought more sweat drops to the room.

'She never did that for me.'

This was the same thought running thought the three children of Sindel. Subzero offered his hand to the red head. She was hesitating because her life was changing too fast for her to keep up. The girl began to look around the room she saw the cowardly man. She decide not to accept until she saw the Blond boy waving at her he had a massive smile on his face.

Naruto was able to read the girls feelings since he had felt this way when his grandparents had introduced everyone to him the same way. At that time he had received a reassuring thumbs up from Noob Saibot, true to Scorpion's words Noob Saibot had taken a great liking to the boy. Seeing as he was not able to help the girl now Naruto felt it was his duty to do it.

The girl looked towards the sapphire eyes of Naruto trying to see if their was any hint of lying. When nothing changed on the boy she took the hand of Subzero. Subzero was patient as the girl began to make her way next to frost. The girl was still a bit uneasy.

Naruto walked towards the girl taking a last gamble to try to get her to open up. Naruto extend his hand out for a handshake.

" Hi I'm Naruto Uzamaki what's your name?" The girl took his hand and gave a smile.

" My name is Kira." Kira's green eyes looked deep into Naruto's face then she noticed the whiskers. Trying to be nice she tried to wipe them off. " why wont they come off?"

" I was born like this, if you need anything talk to me I'll make sure that no one hurts you."

"and me?" Frost was once again glued on to the side of Kira.

"Of course starting today we are family." Naruto gave another goofy smile this made both Kira and Frost laugh. Noob Saibot had started to calm down, since the environment had gotten better.

"Kira here is my niece." Subzero place his hands on the head of the two girls." When she was born her mother died. Her father was not around to watch over her and she was sent to an orphanage. If my brother had waited longer the Black Dragon would have taken the girl. Who knows what would have happened to her then."

Kitana and Mileena turned towards Noob Saibot with a blood lust in their eyes that the man had not seen since first moving in with his master. Before they had a chance to bring divine punishment Kira had ran to her fathers side, she was standing with her arms spread out trying to block the path of the would be beaters.

" Don't hurt my daddy!" Tears soon rad down the face of Kira. The princesses felt bad even though Noob Saibot had the beating coming. They knelled down to look the girl in the eyes.

"we wont hurt him." A calming smile grew on the blue princess face.

" we just want to know why he didn't take you in." Mileena gave a quick murderous glance at Noob Saibot.

" I know you well know that my brother has acted without honor but for once he has an honest excuse,"

They turned to Subzero to finish hearing the rest of the story. Noob Saibot carried Kira into his hands. This action brought much joy to the girl, since she was scarred that her father hated her.

" As we all know my brother and Scorpion have had a history of violence between them. Scorpion when did it start?"

" When we had that joint mission by Quan Chi"

" Why did you take that mission brother?" They turned to Noob Saibot.

" I had just broken one of the commandments of the Lin Kuei due to this action I was thrown out." The room turned quite since they could see the look of pain on the ninja.

" What happened daddy?" Kira looked into her father's eyes she place her small hand next to his cheek.

" I had a secret relationship with a woman I had ran into during one of my missions. I feel in love with her, I had tried many times to have the Lin Kuei allow us to wed. They found this to be blasphemy since at the time I in the running to be the next headmaster. After much arguing I got sick of it. Taking my love we wed outside of the Lin Kuei temple. Before I had left the Lin Kuei the headmaster offered me a job that would give my family the money to start our life. I was hesitant so I went and told my wife about it before I told her anything she told me she was pregnant with little Kira. This made one choice come into my mind. A few months later Shang Tsung hired me as a bodyguard for the tournament. You all know what happened next."

The adults knew that Noob Saibot had died fighting agaisnt Liu Kang. Depression had started to spread through out the room.

" Enough of living in the past. Just like Naruto said we are now family. " Shao Khan's commanding voice had broken the deadly silence.

" My husband is right, and as family we will all do our part to make sure everyone is happy." Naruto grabbed hold of Frost's hand, before she could react he ran off towards Subzero's room which had been extended to fit his family. Subzero and his wife followed hoping that their daughter would not start crying. Noob Saibot and the princesses followed. Rain had started to make his way in the opposite direction.

" Rain where are you going?" Rain turned towards his mother and smiled. Which was something he had never done before towards his parents.

" I think the girls will like a snack, I'm going to tell the chefs to start dinner early."

The ones left be hind in awe from the earlier display of emotion couldn't help but smile. Shao Kahn and Sindel made their way towards Naruto and the others.

" My lord may I say something?" Shao Kahn turned his head back and nodded to his most loyal fighter. The Shokan prince was walking behind the couple he was carrying the bags of the family in his hands.

" I think bringing the young master in will solve many problems." Shao Kahn took the words of his bodyguard and soon came with a response to his friend.

'Wait friend since when was Goro my friend?' This recent discovery brought a new world of thought to the Emperor. 'Looking back I wonder why I never considered Goro a friend until now. He more than deserves it, especially after those two fools tried to kill me. Goro was the first one to return fighting at my side. Now that I think about hes my best friend, crap when did that happen. Yeah Goro has done a great job being my best friend, hell probably my only one besides Sarutobi. Thats it! How can I not have more than two friends. Starting today me and Sindel are hitting the town and enjoy ourselves like any other couple. After all as husband it is my job to make her happy. I guess I am going to take have to take the words I exchanged with Raiden seriously, and here I thought of just throwing him off with them. Oh well I will let the boy continue my work. Plus I think we can make a big difference here in Konoha plus it will make things easier on Sarutobi. I will make the hell freeze over before I help Sarutobi with his paperwork."

Unknown to Shao Kahn his wife had already lead him outside, everyone that had left earlier were describing a bit of themselves. Sareena was soon accepted, at the same time the children were playing. Naruto was sitting on a tree branch, he had both girls trying to catch. They were having a difficult time since they had never received any training, Not to mention the last year that Naruto had to run for his life. Frost had just turned and was going to tell her father that Naruto wasn't playing fair. She noticed that Shao Kahn was making weird faces.

" Oni-chan what's wrong with your grandpa?" After Naruto had taken a look at his grandfather he noticed that he looked constipated. He let him self fall landing next to Frost.

" Oh that he makes those faces when he is thinking hard. Its easier for him when he has something to drink."

Frost tilted her head in curiosity, she was going to ask Naruto another question when he had suddenly jumped into the air. Frost was tagged by Kira, being caught off guard Frost was about to fall into the pond. Naruto rushed and pushed her away from the pond, he had saved the girl from being humiliated but he had to take her fate. He was starting to get out of the water when Frost poked his head and smile.

" Thank you Oni-chan but your it now." Frost ran from Naruto who was about to give chase when Scorpion placed his hand on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto looked up at his teacher.

"If you fall that easily then that means we have a lot of work to do." Naruto was dragged off kicking and screaming, The adults were laughing at the helpless Naruto. Sindel felt that they laughed at her grandson enough.

" Subzero will you start training Frost as well?" Subzero took a look at his child then returned his gaze to his queen.

" No, at the moment I am going to allow her to enjoy her childhood. I recommend the same for you brother."

Noob Saibot took offense since he now seemed like a slave driver.

" Unlike you I have taken the time to look into the schooling records of Konoha. The only people in this land that train their children at a such age are fools that have these bloodline gifts." Noob Saibot made quoting motion with his fingers. "Who knows what those things are?"

" Think your going to need help raising that little angel?" It was Mileena who was asking the question.

" why you volunteering? Always thought Scorpion was your type, what made you change your mind? This brought anger, embarrassment and more anger to the purple dressed Princess.

" No stupid I'm talking about when she grows up and starts changing into an adult.!"

Noob Saibot's eyes grew to a size that would soon not fit his head.

" you telling me she isn't going to stay like that forever?" A sweat drop grew on Noob Saibot as the people around him started laughing.

" Do not worry if it comes to it I can explain everything the same time I do with Frost." Sareena said this with a calming smile. Subzero slammed his hands on the table they were sitting on.

" I will not allow my daughter to grow only to be taken away buy some useless guy I wont like!" This made everyone sweat drop a moment later the amount of drops doubled. Subzero was on his knees with his head hitting the ground.

" Master please teach me your forbidden Babality!" Shao Kahn's train of thought had finally been broken, he had no idea what was going on. "what the hell?"

How its going everyone? Now before I started saying anything I want you to picture me as Guts from Berserk. I want to thank everyone for reading. I hope you like this chapter and I promise not to add anymore depressing scenes...well at least tone it down

Naruto: Hey! Are you finally going to start talking about of what the readers might want to know?

Gatsu Berk: I would have if you had not interrupted me. Now I know that in the original MK storyline Scorpion killed the original Subzero but frankly I hate Liu Kang so he is going to take the blame.

Liu Kang: But I'm MK's main character... What are you doing with that sword? No! Wait stooooooooooop! Blargh( sound of me hacking Liu Kang in half)

Gatsu Berk: now then where was I?

Naruto: uh your hatred towards Liu Kang.

Gatsu Berk: No I just fix that problem. Oh yes I was original planning on asking you readers about how this story pairings will go.

Naruto: Will I get Sakura-chan? Bonk( sound of me hitting Naruto on the head)

Gatsu Berk: No you fool I'm tired of the monstrous NaruSaku fan fictions, but I am rooting for you... but I hope that by then you will finally notice poor Hinata's feelings.

Naruto: What Hinata but she's really weird sometimes! Smack( sound of me pimp slapping Naruto)

Gatsu Berk: enough it seems you just don't learn. Well everyone it seems I have to go and on the pairing topic, now you will have to wait thanks to a certain knucklehead ninja. Now where did I leave that dragonslayer.

Naruto: Oh crap got to go

Gatsu Berk: Get back here! Running will only make your death worse!


	4. Kyuubi what am I planting?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi"**

Three years have passed since Frost and Kira moved in. Naruto was once again training, his figure had greatly changed. No longer was he a half starved orphan. With one quick look any person could see that his body was developing the shape of a well toned fighter. At the moment Naruto was trying to perfect his teachers trade mark the Blood Spear. The Kunai flew from Naruto's hand and stabbed itself into a bolder, using one quick motion Naruto pulled with his strength trying to get the rock to move. Behind stood Scorpion, next to him was Reptile. The boulder finally gave in and was dragged a bit. The Kunai snapped from the strain it was sustaining, Naruto flew back and crashed into the wall.

" Well its an improvement." Reptile looked towards the Shirai Ryu, knowing his friend would not give his student any compliments as it would go to his head.

"Wrong! How many times have I told to fix that mistake?" Reptile looked confused at Scorpion who was standing in the ruble formally known as a wall. Naruto had started to make his way out of the pile that had buried him. " you know it won't work until you follow all the steps!" Naruto stood up and was wiping the dust off his clothes.

" I don't see the difference of what I'm doing now. I'll make it work my own way." Naruto had finished tying another Kunai to his rope and returned to his training. After another 35 attempts, Reptile decided it was time for him to learn what the boy was doing wrong.

" Tell me what is he missing? It looks like the boy can easily real in someone twice his age." Reptile took another look at the boulder it was twice his size and probably weighed eight times as much. He noticed that the boy was looking down in depression. " His strength is far above normal since Goro has been helping with his weight training."

" It isn't about the strength that the boy has acquired. This is for him to improve the speed in pulling someone to their deaths."

Scorpion gave a murderous look at Naruto, who knew what was coming. Of all the people to see this, he didn't want Reptile to see. Reptile in the last year had been allowed to train the boy. Much to the surprise of Naruto, Reptile was probably his favorite teacher after Scorpion. They had trained in stealth, surviving in the woods, Naruto had felt that nature was Reptiles natural environment. When his family and the third had decided to tell him about Kyuubi, Naruto had verbally assaulted the people closest to him. The boy was about to run out of the mansion screaming he was a monster when Reptile had knocked him across the room. Kitana and Mileena enraged that their nephew was assaulted while he was in confusion had rushed the Zaterran. They froze on the spot when they saw Reptile begin to undo his mask. Naruto looked up and began to tremble as Reptiles form began to change to that of a Lizard. After receiving a heartbreaking story of Reptile's past Naruto learned that the image people make or see does not make you into a monster. Soon a bond of brother hood grew between the two. When Naruto wasn't training or playing with Frost and Kira he was always seen following Reptile. This brought much anger to Noob Saibot who had wanted to thank Naruto for being so kind to his daughter.

" Don't laugh! If you laugh I will Kill you!" A smirk grew on Reptile's face if anyone knew the habit of the boy the best it was him.

" I can't promise anything." Naruto started murmuring under his breath, it was mainly how he would torture his teachers. Taking a deep breath and bringing the Kunai in his hand down to his waist. A moment of silence fell on the grounds soon to be broken by Scorpions catch phrase.

" Get over here!" the Kunai flew at a speed Naruto had never displayed and it smashed into the Boulder as if Goro had punched it. The boulder was soon seen flying into the direction of Naruto, Naruto watched in horror as the boulder was going to crush him to death.

" Force Ball!" Reptile launched a green orb that smashed into the boulder knocking it a foot next to Naruto as it smashed into the wall and continued its way through the forest.

"Wow I haven't seen you use that since... the Master fought Liu Kang. Why you stop using it?" Scorpion turned towards Reptile.

" To be honest I have no idea." They turned to see a jumping Naruto.

" Hey! Hey! Your gonna teach me that, right?" A sweat drop appeared on the two ninjas head. Soon a tik mark was on Scorpion as it seemed that his student was starting to lean more towards Reptile's that his own techniques.

" Naruto it is time I teach you a new move!" Naruto turned towards Scorpion in confusion.

" You know how to do what Reptile just did?" More tik marks appeared on Scorpion. Naruto eye's grew as big as saucer plates as his teacher burst into flames and vanished.

" Looking for some one?" Naruto turned and his eyes grew once more Scorpion was sitting on the roof of the training dojo eating a sandwich. Now a normal person might not have been as shocked but the sandwich that Scorpion was eating was a special one. It was one that was made for Shao Kahn and Shao Kahn only. The reason was that Kira and Frost made them. The Emperor had deemed them so good that not even Sindel was allowed to taste them. This made the girls extremely happy since it was their first time trying to cook anything, the girls soon grew to love Sindel and Shao Kahn as real grandparents.

" Wow!" was the only response from the two awe struck guys in the training ground.

" Who took one of my Sandwiches! I will crush and maul the one that did this!" The group knew that the Emperor was serious since he was over a few miles away and they were still able to hear him. Scorpion soon appeared next to Naruto, grabbing hold of him he vanished and reappeared next to Reptile. They disappeared and had teleported at the front gates of Konoha. The chunnin who had guard duty at the moment jumped as the three had suddenly appeared.

" Scorpion let us pray that the massacre will be over tomorrow I think tonight we need to camp here."

"Are you insane that mad man won't stop until a week of destruction, luckily I left a hair of Quan Chi. Let that sorcerer deal with the master." This brought laughter to the three, Naruto had learned from his Aunts of the wrongs that Quan Chi and Shang Tsung had committed, not to mention picturing them coward in front of his blood hungry grandfather brought much laughter to him and Kyuubi.

" Scorpion where did you find hair on that Sorcerer's bald head." This brought more laughter to the group as sweat drops grew on the Shinobi near them.

" Naruto I want you to go with Reptile and get us a place to stay for the week. I am going to go place an order in one of the Smith shops." Naruto nodded and soon was seen running into Konoha. Reptile had a serious look on his face.

" Would this order be for the coming of age ceremony?" Scorpion nodded.

" I need to have them start working soon if not the preparations might not be done in time."

" Has the master agreed to this?"

"He said he saw no problem in the boy caring the name of the Shirai Ryu."

" What about his own clan? Did you explain that this will not allow the boy to claim glory for his grandparents?"

" I did, after hearing that he was about to back out till Sindel had explained that if the boy fought under their Banner it would bring too many enemies for the boy to fight off. The master soon agreed with saying that the boy could fight under the flag of dung beetles as long as he accomplished his goals."

" What is the age that the Shirai Ryu use for the ceremony?"

" Thirteen, however since his school starts a few months earlier I will make an exception, the Lin Kuei will follow my example."

"I heard the Lin Kuei waited until the child could wed before they even starting preparations."

" They do." They had stopped after seeing Naruto start to run back towards their directions. Scorpion vanished once more leaving Naruto and Reptile their.

"What took you so long?"

" Sorry about that we were just going over where to meet for dinner."

" why talk about it, I know we are going to Ichiraku's." This brought laughter to Reptile since the boy was so predictable Scorpion would find them if they went there.

" I know Scorpion wanted me to watch you but you think you can hand things on your own?" Naruto was puzzled and a bit hurt since he wasn't going to be able to hang out with Reptile.

" What are you going to do?" Naruto could have sworn that a small blushed appeared on Reptile's face.

" Uh well um you see there is this woman that caught my attention." Naruto was even more confused and angry since his brother was going to ditch him for a girl. ' I wonder who this lady is that has aniki acting so weird.'

" Hey Aniki who is this lady?" Naruto had started to act his age as he was yanking on Reptile's clothes who had started to have fantasies about the woman he was soon to met.

" huh oh sorry here is some money go and play with your friends Naruto." Naruto was pushed towards the directions of the park. They had been walking during their conversation.

" But Kira and Frost are back home." Reptile had started to Run to meet his new crush.

" Make new ones!" was the last thing the Zaterran had said before vanishing.

" What kind of Aniki dumps his brother for a stupid girl?" Naruto had started to make his way to the park. Once reaching it he heard a group of children laughing. He pushed his way through bushes he saw some boys that were picking on two girls. One had pink hair with a red bow the other had long blond hair in a pony tail. Naruto was going to ignore it since he was still mad at girls for taking his brother, but that wasn't the Shirai Ryu way. Not to mention if anyone back home finds out he let two girls get hurt they would skin him, and he was happy with his skin on him. Taking a moment to look to see the number of people he was going to fight and seeing how they hit the blond girl who was protecting the pink haired one he made his move. Naruto ran up the closest tree to the group. Jumping off it he drove a round house kick to the biggest boy who he had labeled as the leader. The ten year old buy fell to the ground unconscious before the gang could react Naruto ram his fist to the boy who was closest to the girls. Using the same momentum Naruto grabbed hold of the girls and flipped them into the air. They had passed out from fright

"Gotcha!" Naruto had caught up to the two girls and took one in each hand when he hit the ground he kicked of as hard as possible and landed on the branches of a large tree. After experiencing the gangs abilities he decided this tree was the safest one for them to be one. By now the two girls had awoken again they quickly wrapped themselves on the branch. Before the girls could complain Naruto launched himself towards the group once more. A few minutes passed and Naruto was standing surrounded by beaten children. While the fight was going it seemed that the bully leader's cousin had come to help. The thing that made it hard on Naruto was that the guy helping had weird white eyes and for some reason was able to see when Naruto had sneaked behind him. Plus this new group had some serious skill, Naruto hadn't noticed until the fight was over but they were gennin. He assumed they must have been weak since he was able to beat them easily. Well except for the blind looking guy who had started to gain the advantage on him but had been knocked out by a branch hitting his head. It had came from the direction of the two girls he saw the blond girl was holding more branches in case he needed help. Naruto noticed that the pink haired girl was crying on the branch, He labeled her useless. He made his way slowly to the girls. Climbing up the tree in the same way his Aniki did he gave the pink hair one a piggy back ride and made his way down again. Before his second trip Naruto took of his shirt since is was now covered in snot and soaked from tears. The blond girl had blushed a bit since she had never seen anyone her age with a body like the blond boy was now showing. Being embarrassed made it difficult for her to properly grab a hold of him. Half way down the tree she decided to give her knight a thank you gift.

"Thank you." She placed a kiss on the back of his neck which caused a shiver to run down his spine since he had a ticklish spot there. He let go of his hold on the girl, who began to fall. Naruto flipped of the tree and landed next to the pink haired girl who had her mouth hanging open as her friend fell. Naruto ran and made a jump towards the blond girl catching her bridal style, he turned his body and kicked of the tree in a hope of not crashing into it. The second jump was higher than Naruto expected he knew the impact would not only cause him pain but might hurt the girl as well.

'Crap what do I do?'

" **start spinning kit and think of releasing chakara!" **Naruto did as he was told soon a small whirlwind had appeared around him and he was able to land standing.

' Thanks Kyuubi' Kyuubi released a laugh that could rival Shao Kahn's.

" **Don't mention it Kit I only gave you advice on helping a potential mate."**

' Mate what the hell is that?'

" **The same thing that your Brother is trying to get."**

' Wait you mean if I make her into a mate I'm going to act the same way?'

" **pretty much, now before you start complaining you need to trust me, it will happen and you will be the one chasing and acting like a fool. That is why I am telling you to treat this one well so when the time comes she will come to you."**

' But I don't want her.'

" **would you rather have the other one"**

Naruto turned towards the pink hair girl who had passed out once more thinking that her friend was going to die. Turning back to the blond in his hands he blinked at her a couple of times. It took him a while to understand what was just going on since it seemed his eyes were playing tricks on him. The girl had wrapped her arms around his neck and was resting her head on his chest like if he was some kind of pillow. When their eyes met he had to blink a couple of times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Kyuubi was laughing in cage.

" **Well Kit looks like the seed has been planted all you have to do is wait for it to bear fruits. Now show your dominance as alpha male and do as I say."**

Naruto began to slowly release the girl while their eyes were still staring at each other. When he had finally finished letting her go he quickly turned away walking towards the forest. Copying his brothers dramatic exit he waved behind as he disappeared. The girl feel to her knees in awe as her crush suddenly left her world just as quickly as he had came. Naruto had finished clearing the forest when he noticed he had left his shirt.

'I'm going back for it.'

" **Leave it you fool, if you go back now kit it will turn into a situation that will have us unable to escape." **

' But its my favorite shirt.'

" **It is her favorite shirt now. It is now the only item connecting her with what happened proving that what she saw wasn't just a dream when she grows up. Anyways you got more money lets get you something else. After all that shirt was hideous it made me want to vomit."**

' Hey that was the shirt aniki gave me!'

" **sorry to be the one to say it to you but your brother is color blind and has not taste whats so ever. Now that I'm free to help you I will never allow you to walk such a shameful path again. Look that place looks like it has some good things to offer."**

' I remember that place, They use to sell me clothes all the time.'

" **Don't read to much into it the only reason you got anything back then was cause the girl working there was nice and didn't know about me."**

Naruto had stopped outside of the door.

" **what are you waiting for? Get in there!"**

' Maybe I should get some one to come with me?"

" **Kit get in there no one is going to dare do anything to you."**

Naruto had made up his mind and had started to walk away from the store. When its owner came out and pushed him in.

" Naruto-san welcome I haven't seen you in so long, and look at you we need to get you out of those rags,"

Naruto was pushed into a changing room and was handed a casual change of clothes.

" Quickly change into that, and when your done give me the old rags for me to throw away."

Naruto was hesitant but did as he was told since Kyuubi had told him the man wasn't seeing him as the Jailer but as a great opportunity to make some cash. After taking his wallet out of his pants and the few random things that where in them he changed. When he came out he was wearing a pair of blue shorts with an yellow shirt that had a black dragon on the chest. Kyuubi didn't like the yellow but it wasn't as painful as the orange the boy use to wear. Taking a quick look through Naruto's eyes Kyuubi began to shake at the thought of his Kit wearing a hideous Orange suit that was on the wall.

" Now that is much better, now what else can we get you?"

Next hour was taken up as the owner and his daughters played dress up with Naruto. Kyuubi naturally laughed his tails off.

Naruto had finished paying for another four sets of clothes and had started to leave.

" Thank you come again."

" Bye Naruto-kun!" the owners daughters had said in union.

" Thank you um I'll make sure to tell my grandpa to come here. When he needs clothes."

"Make sure to tell him and hurry since we will stop taking order for formal wear for the council ball that will be coming up soon."

" **No kit don't do it!"**

The warning came too late.

"Ball? what is a ball?" The family looked at Naruto with massive money sign eyes. They grabbed him and sat him down. One of the girls went to prepare tea. Naruto did not leave until three hours had passed.

Gatsu Berk: Hello everyone and thank you once again for reading. Now something that had been brought to my attention is the fact that some people think I might pair Naruto with Frost or Kira. No need to worry it will be a healthy normal sibling relationship. I hope I don't end in the receiving end of NaruSaku fans. Now as a little spoiler everyone's favorite little fidgeting stalker is coming soon, and we get to see Naruto show some moves... dance moves that is. Hahahahahaha!

Naruto: I'm not going. I want nothing to do with your insanity.

Gatsu Berk: Keep guessing on who Naruto will end up. Trust me it will blow your mind away...maybe. Till next time.

Naruto: are you ignoring me? Hey wait! Don't ignore me!


	5. Dance Naruto! Dance!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi"**

Naruto had finally escaped the clutches of the vendors, now he was entering into Ichiraku's. His Instructors were already waiting and had already ordered, knowing the boy would eat any kind of ramen they had ordered three bowls to be waiting for the boy. Naruto had finished telling the two about his day. Reptile nodded once the story was done. Scorpion seemed deep in thought.

" So they told you about this ball thing as well?" Scorpion looked to his student hoping the boy could remember more of what they had told him.

" Sorry but after two hours passed my head went blank." Naruto placed the back of his hand on his head and gave one of his signature grins. They knew they weren't going to get any more out of him. They had turned towards the young daughter of the cook, she had brought them their food. She gave a smile and motioned for Scorpion to move over. Much to the surprises of his companions he did as he was told.

"You guys wondering about the banquet?" The three had confused faces they were told it was going to be a ball. Catching the look on their faces she continued. " Its a yearly thing in which the councils holds a party for higher ups to let off some steam and get drunk. It is also made for that they can interact with each other without having to put a mask on."

" Is it private invitation?" It was Reptile asking. The girl had stopped and made a thinking face.

" Depends where you want to go." This brought more confusion. " See there is two party's being one is manly where the village can interact, while the second is private and you must be invited. All you have to do is buy tickets and your let in but the amount of people in is limited so if you don't act fast then you won't be allowed in. Oh and you also need to dress really fancy and it can't be a common suit that was bought they want you to be in something custom made." The three nodded in union.

" Thanks a lot Ayame-neechan." Ayame stood up at went back to work. It was another moment of silence.

" This is perfect." Naruto and Reptile turned towards Scorpion. " The master has been talking about wanting to go out more. We can use this information to throw him off if he questions us about you know what."

" But where are we going to find a place that can and will be willing to fit the tailor needs of the master. We know that Goro and Kintaro won't leave his side."

" I might now a place." The two ninjas looked towards the boy. " If it lets us stay I alive I can take another few hours of dress up."

"Then it is settled, Reptile you are going to obtained more info on this banquet. Naruto you are going to go to the Hotel we are staying at and see if we can reserve the days it will take place. I will go and obtained enough tickets for everyone."

"If you want tickets they are going to be sold at Hokage's tower They won't start selling till two days from now. If you guys are going can I tag along I always wanted to go to an event like that."

Teuchi was about to correct his daughter for teasing customers like that. Especially since these customers had an appetite as big as Naruto who was for along time the one that kept his shop running.

" I see no harm in that, as long as your father approves you can come. I'll have Naruto take you to the tailor and well get you something nice."

"oh thank you so much." Ayame gave the spectre a massive tackle hug that slammed him into the wall. The Shirai Ryu started to wonder why the girl was training at the academy. Ayame the got up and ran towards her father.

"Let me make the ramen on the house tonight, as a show of gratitude." Reptile rose his hand in complaint and shook his head,

" We appreciate it but taking her will be payment for helping us. Especially cause this guy has no idea on dancing." Reptile began to ruffle up Naruto's hair.

"Who said I was going?" Reptile and Scorpion raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

" You mean your planning on letting this girl go to a party with a bunch of old men." Naruto began to sweat as while trying to find an answer that won't get him killed.

" No but I didn't I was going to go since uh I don't know how to dance and I don't want to be stuck in a penguin suit."

This made everyone laugh since they had started to pick the boy trying to be calm and acting civilized.

"Then it looks like we are going to have to cut your training for that we got get someone to teach you on how to act like a gentleman." Scorpion was giving his serious Sensei look. This was a look he would give Naruto when he was to obtain training or a task that in which he failed it might bring shame to the Shirai Ryu and that was something that came with heavy punishment. " We can also have Ayame join you, so that you wont get lonely." More laughs we heard as the three enjoyed their massive meal. Scorpion and Reptile had each eaten around 20 bowls and Naruto added another ten. Not to mention all they drank. The next two weeks was hell on Naruto since he was getting a crash course on high living. Ayame was fearing much better since she was a girl. Or at least that was the only answer Naruto could come up with. That and she just really wanted to go to the party. Noob Saibot was the one that explained what was going on in laymen terms. Naruto was constantly kicking himself for bring this up. He still find it funny that his aunt and uncles were having as much difficulty as he was in certain subjects. The Shokan had no problem playing the role of Nobles since they had a high statues where they came from. Naruto was trying to keep up with Ayame-neechan's pace but he was constantly distracted by Frost and Kira giggling at him. The thing that really made him want to get more active in this training was when his grandfather and grandmother had joined to unrust their skills. This was of course the highly knowledge filled words of his grandfather. The room stared in awe as Shao Kahn gracefully moved on the dance floor. The seven foot tall emperor was like a fish in water. Every move he did was graceful and even do he hated to admit it Naruto thought they looked very cool. When the couple had stopped they were quickly surrounded as questions bombarded them.

" Grandma you looked beautiful." Naruto said this while smiling and his grandmother. She smiled and gave him a quick hug and peck on his cheek.

" Thank you Naruto." They turned towards Shao Kahn to see if he was wanting a compliment.

" Grandpa you make grandma look bad, you need to get better."

The group started laughing since they knew the boy meant the opposite. The next week went by rather quick as Scorpion had finally came back from who knows where. Shocking everyone once more the Specter had done such a good job that he made Subzero look like a slob. Even when Frost had asked her Godfather for a dance, he didn't deny it and made it look good as Frost rode on the feet of Scorpion. Kira naturally wanted one as well since they had only practiced a bit. Ayame was the one that was mainly paired up with Naruto since they wanted to leave a good impression. The day finally came and they were now all dressed in front of the arena that was used for the Chunnin exams. From what Ayame had told him they used special equipment that made the the battle ground that was normally there to be replaced by a wooden dance hall. They all had very expensive clothes. Naturally the tailor wanted to con some money out of them but Shao Kahn likes bring attention to himself so he had everything done in the extreme. The Tuxedos that the men more were made of the finest material underneath the normally white under vest was one made of a type of silk that shine its color even with very little lights. Each guy had a different color assigned to them. The ninjas used the color they were always use to wearing. They also had mask on but they were made of silk and blend well with the suit. It made it look like it wasn't insulting to anybody. The dresses that the ladies wore wear even more beautiful that Ayame had ever thought she could wear. Normally the color she had on she would quickly reject wearing it on the spot. But tonight was a special night one that she would probably never live again. The dress she had on was a eye catching orange but the tailor knew his stuff he had made it in such a way that it brought out Ayame's looks to the fullest. Her dress was made to match with Naruto since she was to be his companion for the night. She was quite happy about it, since a calm and quite Naruto was refreshing and not bad to look at. Frost had a blue dress in the same style as her mothers. Kira had a black and silver dresses since she was to match Noob Saibot. The girls instead of mask on they had veils. As if indicating to men that if they came close it was a soon to god. Sindel had a purple and black dress that raised her assets combined with her young looks she had gained many looks towards her direction. Shao Kahn had a red and gold suit, he had completely ignored the tailor who had been requesting different colors. He still had his mask on which brought some fright to the guest of the party. Not to mention the nine foot tall Shokan that were behind him helped frighten a few people. Some of the Shinobi clan leaders had started to take defensive stances until the Third had greeted them. They saw that the group meant no harm and had calmed down, well only to the point that they weren't ready to suddenly attack the group. The night had gone pretty well a few people had gone up to Naruto's table. Reptile had walked of with a girl that Naruto had never seen before. The woman had purple hair to her shoulders she looked very nice to Naruto.

" Naruto that lady with your brother is pretty." Naruto could only nod since he was still trying to find something to break them apart. Hiashi Hyuga had made his way to the table and had actually taken a seat and was having a good conversation to Shao Kahn. Hiashi had tried to convince some of the council to think twice of Shao Kahn. Since Sarutobi showed such great trust in the man even though some times he can easily make your skin crawl. Hiashi waved over towards his table that had more blind looking people. A girl who was playing with her index finger began to make her way towards the table. She looked like she was soon to faint since she had to be so close to the three biggest men in Konoha. It wasn't until she saw a smile grow on the emperors face, it brought her peace and reassurance that he wasn't a monster out to kill and eat people. Unknown to the girl that was the same smile she had seen on Naruto's face when they had that dinner. This smile would also be the one that she would soon come to be unable to live with out. The Uchiha clan had also made they way into the conversation, once again not wanting to let the Hyuga be a step ahead of them. When the dance had started it was Naruto's age group that was going to start. Naruto and Ayame made they way to the center of the dance floor since the children were hesitant.

" you ready Naruto?" Ayame smiled at Naruto trying to calm him since he had been almost completely quite since they had entered the building.

" Lets just get this over with." Naruto remembering his training easily got his body in the right position. Frost had once again wanted to dance with Scorpion since her dad had moved to fast trying to prove that he was just as good. With the quick motion he had accidentally made Frost slip off his feet and fall she had cried a bit and called her dad an idiot. Which killed the Lin Kuei headmaster a bit. Noob Saibot was no better since Kira had run towards Shao Kahn and asked him to dance with her. He easily agreed not being the type to reject a lovely lady offer to dance. Tears had begun to form in the eyes of the Lin Kuei brothers.

" Are you two crying?" Sareena had asked her husband and brother in law.

" No.. sniff... sniff" was the response she got from both of them as they fought to wipe tears from their face,

Sindel had such joy seeing a side her husband had never shown In all the years they had been together she had never seen him enjoy himself this much, not even when he was dancing over the grave of Onaga after defeating him a second time. Kitana was also enjoying her self as it seemed that her father had almost lost all of his rage and blood lust. Well except when it came to that sandwich incident that had happened a while back. She couldn't put her finger on how the Deadly Alliance had gained the information that he would react that way and when he stormed in it really looked like they had no idea what he was talking about. After some of the lower ranking people had left and it was the time that the children started to get tired the dance was coming to the end. When the few clans men that respected Shao Kahn had decided to invited to the council once the rest had agreed to give him a seat. He still needed another for majority win. Some members feared that he would become like Danzo but who had become corrupt until he mysteriously vanished. As Sindel was giving a hug to Sarutobi before they left Scorpion suddenly appeared and pulled them apart. Before and Shinobi could attack Scorpion for harming their Hokage the man tackled a servant away from the group. Scorpion on the servant slammed into the opposite wall of the dome. Scorpion was crushing the servant into the wall.

"What was that about?" The head of the Inuzuka clan had just finish saying these words when a massive explosion erupted from the servant consuming Scorpion. It continued towards the guest it stopped half a foot from hitting anyone. This was the distance that Scorpion had made the servant go into the wall. The council and Sarutobi could not believe their eyes. Hiashi was about to say something when an arm of Scorpion flew towards them it landed at the feet of Shao Kahn. The Emperor picked it off the ground and stared at it.

" I'm sorry friend it seems we lost one loyal man tonight." Sarutobi tried his best to comfort his friend. Shao Kahn once again released his trade mark laugh. Wiping a tear from his eyes he turned and looked at the confuse faces behind him. Ayame had Naruto in her chest trying to comfort him. She soon noticed that the boy wasn't crying

Inoichi Yamanaka was enraged that Shao Kahn was laughing at the death of one of his followers.

" How can you do so heartless?!" Bringing more shock to the spectators and the enraged Yamanaka, Shao Kahn tossed the remaining limb back to the smocking ruble.

" That was a little dramatic, I think you even made a few people cry." A hand shoot out of the smoke and caught the falling limb. Scorpion walked out, he had many wounds on his body. To add more paint there was some stone shards impaled in him as well.

" Forgive me Master I underestimated the explosion." Scorpion knelled in front of Shao Kahn, who naturally started laughing.

"Get up you fool. Mileena help Scorpion make it to the hospital." Mileena nodded, she ran to one of the ice drums that hold drinks and carried it to Scorpion. His arm was soon buried under the ice, the two soon walked out of the dome like nothing happened.

" You know if we had a ryu every time that guy was near death, I can easily out smug the elemental lords." Shao Kahn raised an eyebrow and wrapped his had around his waist while bringing her close to him.

" Tell what you would do with so much money" Sindel started laughing,

"I would put a bounty on your head." Sindel smiled at her husband, they both soon broke out laughing. This brought many sweat drops on the remaining people.

" Sarutobi I think we have all had too much excitement, we should all head home." Nods were the only response he obtained as everyone made their way home. Naruto walked Ayame home the whole time he was bombard with question on why his grandparents were so weird. His only response was...

" Who knows?"

" You think Scorpion-san will survive?"

" Probably, you saw how they blew it off." After Naruto dropped her off he made his way towards the hotel they were staying. The next day Naruto was awakened by Scorpion who flipped his student out of bed.

" what was that for?"

" You have thirty minutes to get changed the masters wish to have a few words with you."

" About what?"

" No idea, I'm just the messenger." Scorpion left leaving Naruto to his morning routine. The boy had finished making his way towards the hotel's main lobby where his family was enjoying a meal.

" Morning." A grunt was the only response he obtained, He sat down and grabbed a few hot cakes, bacon and eggs from the table and placed it on his plate. He was going to serve himself some coffee but the glare that was coming from his grandmother made him reach for a glass juice. A second glare came from Kitana and he also got a glass of milk. A third came from, much to his surprise, Frost he smiled at her and got a cupcake. Before sitting down he gave the cupcake to Frost.

' I think glaring comes natural to woman'

" **Pretty much its a man job to learn to become immune to it."**

' How did that work for you?'

" **Don't know was never able to gain that skill that's kind of the reason why I attacked Konoha." **

A smirk soon made its way to Naruto's face.

' So where you whipped into fighting or did you try to escape it by getting seal?'

Kyuubi did not respond to Naruto since he had never expected for the boy to get one up on him.

'Well'

" **Escape! What the hell makes you think that I the great Kyuubi would allow anyone to tell me what to do?"**

' The fact that you just said escaped'

After finishing his meal and getting no response from Kyuubi. He decided to drop the subject. He didn't want to hurt the great demon lord's pride. He had finish gather the dishes that he used and placed them on the tray he had earlier. The tray was soon picked up by his grandfather he motioned for him to follow. Naruto did as he was told and soon found himself walking the streets of Konoha.

"What do you think of this place now?" Naruto looked up at his grandfather who was still looking ahead. Villagers and shinobi made way for the Conqueror, they did not want to prove the rumors of the seven foot tall man. Naruto lowered his head not wanting to see the angry look in his grandfather's eyes in case he upsets the man.

" I guess they are bit nicer but I don't like the way that they changed." Shao Kahn finnaly looked down at the boy.

" Why you say that?"

" When I was alone I wanted to have them like me by become Hokage, I know that would have taken a while but now I feel that they are only nice from fearing the wrath you might bring."

" I see, ah we are here." Naruto looked up they were at a door with two men who were shaking from the image of Shao Kahn.

" We are here to see Hiashi Hyuuga." The guards looked at each other. Naruto was wondering if they were going to wet themselves soon.

" I'm sorry sir but we had not heard that he was expecting anyone."

" You don't say. Well he did decide this last night and he was a little tipsy. I don't feel like heading back home so fast. Is he busy at the moment?" The two Hyuuga guards were soon going to pass out.

" Yes sir he is in a meeting at the moment."

" I see then we shall wait for him can you bring us something to sit while we wait?" The two Hyuuga looked at each other they nodded in union.

" Sir we will make an exception and bring you two a bench." One was about to open the door revealing Hiashi on the other side about to push it open.

" Ah Shao Kahn, I hope I did not keep you waiting long."

" Not at all. We just got here, these two kept us company while we waited."

"I'm glad to hear that. Come in we have much to talk about."

" I would assume so since you pushed so much on this, but I must remind you that I have little time since I am to meet the Yamanaka clan as well."

" Do not worry friend I am sure that what I say will be more important than any thing they might bring up." They walked in and headed towards the training grounds, Shao Kahn was trying to figure out why they were heading there instead of the main house. Hiashi pointed at a few patio chairs that easily looked out of place. Shao Kahn and Hiashi sat down Naruto had his head turned towards the two people that were training one was a boy with long black hair the second one was a girl with short hair. Naruto could easily tell that the girl was going to be out classed since she constantly kept her head down.

" Would you like to join them Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at his father wanting to see his approve. Shao Kahn nodded since what ever Hiashi wanted to talk about might have want might be a bit on the sensitive side.

" Go ahead try not to hurt anyone." Naruto nodded he made his way over and saw the girl throw some punches at the boy but she was getting pushed back,

" The boy looks strong, I hope they don't hurt him." A smirk appeared on Shao Kahn's face since Hiashi had accidentally insult his grandson.

" You do remember that Naruto is only eight?" Hiashi's jaw dropped how could he forget the boy was only a few months older than his own girl. This easily occurred since he was a foot taller than anyone his age. Not to mention his developed body.

" What are you feeding him?"

" He is going through the same training and treatment as I did growing up."

Hiashi's jaw finnaly hit the floor since he was picturing Naruto face on the Emperor's body,

" I think that Scorpion's training might make some changes to his looks since the Shirai Ryu's have a weird power build up that creates little muscle mass, To be honest Scorpion is the only one that can spar with me now."

' Well at least now the body won't be as feared but he might still be just as large.'

" Anyways my friend I wanted to talk about trying to get you a council sit."

" I thought I didn't need to push on it on fear that I might intimidate the other members."

" We did say that but that does not mean that you are forbidden from talking to the other members out side gatherings to try to win them over," Smirks grew on both of the men's faces. This way a political game that Shao Kahn was not just familiar in but one that he enjoyed playing.

" I see but how long do we have until they go through the list of potential chairmen,"

" Well talk about that soon." Hiashi pointed at the children. The girl had just finished taking a hit to her stomach. She was about to hit the wall but Naruto caught.

" Hey you okay?"

The girl began blushing she never had anyone help before.

" Um I'm okay thank you." ( making Hinata stutter is hard so use your imagination)

" Hinata-sama are you okay?" Neji ran to his cousin side and helped Naruto get her to a seat.

" I'm fine Neji-niisan."

" I'm sorry I didn't think it would hurt you so much."

" Can I rest Neji-niisan? Oh but that is going to cut into your training." Hinata tried to get back up but she was pushed down by Naruto.

"Rest I'll be his sparing partner."

"Really?" Hinata began to blush once again. Hiashi stood up and made his way to the children.

" I think that this would be good for both of you since you need to train outside of those you are familiar with." Shao Kahn nodded in approval. The two boys made their way to the center of the training ring.

" I'm Neji, I will show you the strength of the Hyuuga clan." Naruto was standing with his hands at his side. " Why aren't you taking up a stance? You trying to insult me?"

" Naruto is not allowed to use any stances yet, not until his teacher feels he has mastered them."

" Shao Kahn but this will make the fight harder for the boy."

" Naruto you are allowed to use them only when I say so." Naruto nodded to his grandfather. Hiashi raised his hand then dropped it. " Begin!" Neji ran towards Naruto and began using the gentle fist strikes. Naruto at first used his hands to try to block the hits but after a few minutes he felt the feeling in his hands to leave.

' What the Hell?'

" **Kit be careful that boy is closing stopping your chakara!"**

"How is he doing that" Silence was all Naruto was getting from the fox.

' Damn you can be more helpful.'

Hiashi was soon draw in to the fight.

' Did the boy figure out the Gentle fist? That can't be..' Hiashi turned towards Shao Kahn who had a smirk on his face. The emperor did not notice the blank stare the Hyuuga headmaster. Neji was trying to close more of Naruto's chakara but every time he would strike Naruto's hand would push off the hits making them land in safer locations.

" Your not bad." Neji smirked and back flipped from Naruto." But it ends now. Byakugan!"

'what's wrong with his eyes?'

" **Kit finish this soon or that boy will wipe the floor with you. And you know what will happen if you lose."**

Naruto shivered with Kyuubi. Raising his hands to his face Naruto tried his best to close them but they did nothing.

" **I know what your thinking but if you use your legs you won't be able to dogged any of his hits."**

A smile grew on his face. " The name is Naruto and it was a pleasure to fight you." The boy rushed each other once more. Naruto tried his best to dodge with out his hands but the hits were soon adding on. Neji wanting to rush his victory threw both his hands towards Naruto.

" **Do it now!"**

Naruto raised his arms and knocked Neji's attack into the air. The Hyuuga's eyes grew in shock as Naruto's head smashed into his. Both boys stood in the same position when the impact was made until they ricocheted off each other. To the Heiress amusement both boys soon began wobbling in circles. They were both knocked out and fell on their backs at the same time.

" I believe that is a tie, Lord Hiashi. We will see you another day." Shao Kahn picked up Naruto. A green portal soon appeared and Naruto was tossed through it." Till next time" Shao Kahn soon stepped trough it. Hinata was shaking Neji.

"Neji-niisan get up!"

"Do you see Hinata?"

"Neji-niisan lost father how did it happen?"

" That boy never showed any doubt while being attacked. It takes a strong will to win. Keep this lesson close to your heart Hinata. Tomorrow I will double both of your's and Neji's training schedules."

" Why father?" A smile grew on Hiashi's face.

" For that you and Neji can walk by that boys side as equals." Hinata began blushing.

" Thank you father."

" Now then lets go inside to rest."

Hiashi carried Neji in. Later when the Hyuuga family was enjoying their meal Hinata was telling them about the fight. Little Hanabi was with her mouth open. Outside of Konoha Naruto's scream can be heard as his training was maxed out to an inhuman level.

**Gatsu Berk: Thank you once again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Naruto: Not much happened this time.**

**Gatsu Berk" Sorry about that but this wicked plan started to grow in my head when I started to right this. I know you will love it Naruto. However it will be a completely different story. **

**Naruto:What you can't write two you would have to drop one for a while...uh wait nooooooo!**


	6. School Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi"**

Naruto has been attending the academy for three years now. He really enjoys it since his sisters keep him company when they can. His training has been steady for a Shirai Ryu, to be honest his skill is higher due to the pressure he is receiving from his grand father. At the moment it is the start of the new year, for some strange reason the Hokage has decided to change Naruto, Frost and Kira to a new class. Since they're current class mates are dragging the three behind. Sarutobi has been trying to push this move for months since the council decide to hold them back for being home schooled for so long.

Now the tree were standing in front of their new class. Many of the students that had already taken their seats they were surprised to see the group that hanged out with the Hyuuga prodigy. In the last few years Naruto test his skills with Neji to see how they are growing. This was Hiashi's idea for that the two clans can support each other. This had resulted with Naruto becoming good friends with Neji, he still knew little about Hinata since she usually played with Frost and Kira. Frost and Kira's training had been the exact opposite of Naruto's style. Since they had special abilities like their fathers. Frost was learning to control her Ice ability. Kira had no ice ability at all but she had some how develop the abilities of Noob Saibot of creating black holes that allowed her to redirect mass, plus some functions with her shadow. Naruto was looking over his new classmates trying to see what skills they might show. The only a few people he was able to recognize. He quickly took notice of Hinata since he knew her already. The next person he noticed was the boy with a dog on his head. Then the kid that was eating the quite guy with shades. The guy who was sleeping in the back. He also saw remembered two girls who were a part of a large group who were circling a boy with raven hair.

' They some thing like sauekay right?'

" **Can't remember Kit they were all screeching like banshees."**

' Why do I keep you if your useless?'

" **No idea maybe because if I'm gone you die, do you like that answer you ungrateful brat."**

' Not really, but keep it up and I'm going to find a way to give you to the shinigami without killing me,'

" **you do that and when it happens tell me how far you get with out me."**

' What are you talking about? You do nothing, show me what your good for then run your mouth.'

" **Sorry Kit but my greatness is not on call for brats."**

' I hope you get a physical body soon for I can kick your ass.'

" **Same here brat, I will introduce you to a new world of pain."**

The teacher named Iruka coughed to get the class attention.

" Now class we have new students here with us today. They have all been brought to us because of the fact they are so talented."

A pink haired girl raised her hand.

" Yes Sakura what is it?

"Sensei is the boy being hold back because he is blond?" Sakura turned and gave a glare towards her love rival. The class broke out in laughter. Frost and Kira were about to retaliate agaisnt the girl, when Naruto grabbed hold of their arms and moved his head side to side.

" Sakura that wasn't very nice of you. If your truly wish to know Naruto here is actually six months younger than you."

This brought a shock to the class since he was almost easily two feet taller than the two girls next to him.

" Now Sakura I want you to apologize to Naruto"

" Yes Sensei, I'm sor..." Sakura was interrupted by Naruto who had raised his hand signaling for her to stop.

" Sensei my family has an eye for an eye policy I would like to be given the chance the return her insult."

" Naruto I understand but this is not the way that we run things here."

" Consider it survival training."

" What are you talking about?"

" Out side of these gates of the village you won't be able to stop anyone from exchanging harsh words with your students."

" This will be the only time I allow you to do this."

" I understand, Sakura no hard feelings but a billboard says what?"

" What?" The class soon started laughing at Sakura even Iruka had let a few chuckles out he was expecting something more vulgar.

"I'm not a billboard!"

" Settle down Sakura, I think it is now a time to change the subject. Can you three start your introductions?"

The three nodded in union.

" My name is Kira and I am part of the Lin Kuei clan my father is Noob Saibot."

" I am Frost I come from the Lin Kuei as well, my parents are Sareena and Subzero."

" I am Naruto Uzamaki I am the last of the Shirai Ryu. I hope we can all get along."

" good you three fine seats and we will begin classes. Does anyone have any questions for them."

The Boy with the puppy raised his hand.

" Yes Kiba what is it?"

" why is it that Frost was the only one to say both of her parents names?"

" My mom is dead." Kira said with a smile on her face.

" I never knew my parents but when I get their names I'll be sure to tell you."

This brought an awkward silence to the class. The three soon made their way to an empty corner in the back. School continued for a few months the tree were enjoying it. Kira and Frost easily made friends with the girls in their class. Naruto usually kept to himself and during class breaks he would sleep. When they were allowed outside he would go and hang out with Neji. They were practicing throwing Kunai at dummies. Most of the students were doing horribly, half were the only ones to hit the target. Kira,Frost, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba had hit the bulls eye a few times. Naruto had walked up and and pulled out the Kunai and toa rope he normally uses.

" Naruto you are short a few Kunai you have to incapacitate the dummy. If you want we can lend you a few.:"

Frost made her way to Naruto and handed him five Kunai made of ice. Naruto patted her head and smiled.

" Thank you but I don't need them." Naruto threw his Kunai which shattered the dummy. Then he brought it back to his hand, this took about two seconds. " You see I only need one even if I miss it will makes its way back to my hand. The class was silent they had never seen or heard of anyone doing that. Kira started laughing.

" Oni-chan I know you normally practice your Kunai on boulders but Scorpion Sensei will get made if you show off."

" I'm not showing off I incapacitated the dummy like he told me to. So whats my grade Sensei?"

" you did good Naruto. Well kids since we lost our dummy we will continue this another day."

" I'll can pay for the repairs since I was the one that broke it."

" No its okay Naruto how about we if we practice the academy taijutsu." The class started to pair off and began practicing. Naruto was paired with Kiba. Kiba was well know for his taijutsu skills. Some of the other students were feeling more relax since they saw that Naruto was having a hard time agaisnt Kiba. The rest of the day they were practicing their ninjutsu. Naruto was once again having problems, Sakura started giggling again after making another blond comment. Suddenly she slipped on the ground and fell this brought laughs to her. If you payed close attention to the ground you could see a thin layer of ice where Sakura was laying. Later that after noon Naruto was waiting on his sisters, who where hanging out with a few friends. He saw Sasuke being hounded again by his fan club pitying the guy he made his way to the boy and wrapped his arm over Sasuke's shoulder like if they had always been friends.

" What are you doing Uzamaki?"

" Saving you" This of course was whispered from where the fan girls could not hear.

"Alright pal I pulled a few strings and was able to get you to talk to that girl you like."

" what are you umph" Sasuke was hit on the chest by the slumped over hand.

" Now now pal no need to act shy, common we need to hurry or you will miss her."

" oh right well lead the way." The two ran back towards the academy and towards the training grounds they finally reached the back wall.

" What now dobe? They are going to reach us soon!"

" Keep your shirt on Teme, here." Naruto clamped his hands together and boosted Sasuke to the top of the wall. Sasuke turned and was about to offer Naruto his hand to pull him up when a Kunai flew in front of his head soon followed by Naruto. " come on!" They both ran on the wall and and jumped over to the top of the academy and made their way to the front. Keeping low they saw the fan girls run out of the academy trying to find the two. When they decided that the coast was clear Naruto speared the wall across the school grounds. Sasuke slid down the rope until he was close enough to the ground to land safely. Naruto just jumped of the building and made his way to his sisters. The following week Naruto was bombarded with questions by the fan club on who the girl Naruto had set up Sasuke with. That week was bliss for Sasuke he had never had so much peace of mind. The next two years went by fast with little problems. Naruto had added three more friends to his list the first on was Sasuke, then it was Shikamaru since they had taken the same route of always being bored and sleeping. They ended up hanging out on the roof of the academy by accidents. The last friend he made was Ino this first started as an alliance since they were the only two blonds in the class. Usually they ended up making people cry with insults. They even went so far to hold competitions against each other to see who can bring tears first. They didn't consider each other friends until a certain incident happened. Naruto was sleeping during lunch, Ino had gotten into an argument with a student from a higher grade. Naturally the boy wasn't prepared for the verbal beating he was receiving out of anger he threw a punch at Ino who had never seen it coming. Frost, no one knows why but she decided to call her brother.

"Oni-chan!" Before the blow connected Naruto had suddenly appeared in front of Ino and took the hit. The students stared in awe as the Genin candidate was looking up at the owner of the chest he just hit. They locked eyes and a glare soon made its way to the attacker.

" You just hit me." Naruto clamped his hand on the head of the boy and raised him off the ground.

" ah it hurts let me go."The guy tried to break Naruto's hold by kicking him in the sides.

" Hey loser I think he suffered enough." Naruto turned his head to the source of the voice. A smirk made its way to his mouth.

" Last time I checked I was four wins up. You are the one that needs to catch up Hyuuga trash."

" The last two wins don't count I accidentally stepped out of the ring,"

" A win is a win, unless you wish to prove me wrong." Naruto tossed his captive towards the guy's friend. Soon he was standing in front of Neji.

" Looks like I today is a fight we can't avoid. We better make it a quick one wouldn't want your Sensei to catch you fighting."

" Sounds like the words a coward would make." Frost and Kira had made their way to the door that lead to the training ground. When Neji and Naruto finally walked out of the lunch room they left the room in silence. Kiba was the first to break the tension.

" Holy crap that was Neji hes a Hyuuga, Naruto is so gonna get beaten down." The students soon ran out trying to see the epic fight. Ino was about to make her way out of the cafeteria when Hinata stopped her.

" what are you doing? We can't let Naruto get a beating cause of me."

" Hey Ino!" Ino turned towards Sasuke who was pointing at the four sets of trash cans.

" Sasuke-Kun don't talk to that pig."

" What did you say billboard?"

A poof was heard and the trash cans became Neji and Naruto. Kira and Frost soon came back.

" So how it go you two?"

" It went great Neji-niisan" Frost was the first to respond.

" Those guys are going to run into the bathrooms, thanks to our Genjustsu."

" I hope no one we know is in there." A small chuckle escaped from Naruto.

" what's going on? You two looked like you were ready to tear each other apart?" Sakura and Sasuke Nodded to Ino's question,

" Me and blindy here go way back."

" I bail him out and he does the same for me." Neji and Naruto soon started laughing only to be interrupted by Iruka screaming.

"What are you kids doing? Get out now!"

The people remaining couldn't help but laugh this woke up a sleeping Shikamaru.

" Huh is class starting already."

" Come on you Lazy bum we need to head back now." Naruto helped Shikamaru up. The few months were filled of rumors about the fight that never happened. It is now the last week of school before the summer break. Shikamaru, Naruto and now Sasuke were sleeping in the back row Sasuke decided to follow their example since it allows them to not be bothered. Kira, Frosr and Ino sat in front of them. Sasuke had the window corner since it kept the fan girls from easily making their way to them. Every once in a while he would switch his seat when some one wanted to do some cloud glazing. Normally Iruka would not let three students sleep in his class especially when the three girls would join them. The only reason he would allow it he let it slide because some how they were able to come up with notes and the work done with out copying. This was thanks to Shikamaru's great memory plus the six students were in his top ten. Sasuke was still number one in his grade Iruka knew this was only because Naruto was always holding back, Sasuke was able to accept this fact but it only motivated him to surpass his best friend and rival. One day the group were woken up by Sasuke's fan club they were trying to get the seats from the group since the school year was soon to end. They were having troubles since Naruto had yet to even bother to look at them. Sakura was enraged she brought her fist down on his head with all her might. Naruto waved his hand over his head as if a fly had just bothered him. This enraged Sakura to a level they had never seen she was screaming at the sleeping guy telling him to stop faking. She hit him a few times. Kira and Frost were soon going to confront Sakura for disturbing their brother's sleep since they knew he was extremely worn out since he had gone trough horrible training the night before. The boy had to fight off a group of Shokan.

When Sakura was suddenly knocked to the ground by Ino's fist. No one had seen this coming since the two girls had not gotten into a fight in a year. Sakura was waiting for this since she had anger that was building in her because Ino had gotten so close to her Sasuke-kun.

" That's it pig its on now."

" Bring it billboard" The two Kunochi were about to tackle each other.

" He he billboard it's funny cause her head is a wall." The spectators turned to Naruto who was still sleeping.

" Did he just sleep talk?" Ino walked over to Naruto and poked him. An idea came into her head and followed by an evil smile. She got close to Naruto's ear and spoke softly.

" Naruto, what would you do to Sakura's forehead?"

" He he I would write I am stupid to save her the trouble of having to talk and making others figure it out."

A laugh broke down and it was soon quited down by Kira.

"Oni-chan were do you keep your savings?"

" In a small box that it under my bed which you have to move a floor board to get to. The rest is been hold by Scorpion."

This time an evil smirk grew on Frost face.

" Why do you like Ramen so much?"

" The cook and his cute daughter is nice, they know what they are doing, and its cheap, plus I have fun messing around with Ayame who is cute."

The class had their eyes popping out of their heads they never expected to hear him call some one cute.

" It's like he is in some kind of trance. Hey Naruto this is Shikamaru how far have you gone with Ayame?"

" We date a couple of times." Ino decided to find out if Naruto could be the boy that helped her and Sakura so long ago.

" Naruto when you were five did you save a pair of girls?" Sakura got closer since she remembered being helped but had never gotten the chance to find who helped them since her vision was blurry from crying.

"I have helped a lot of people"

" One had pink hair and the other was blond." Ino turned towards Sakura cause she had thought that her ex friend had forgotten about it.

" I remember them they were bullied by some jerks, never found out why."

" What would you do if you meet them again?" Ino had gotten closer to Naruto.

" Pray that they have gotten stronger"

" What kind of payment would you expect for saving them?" Sakura copied Ino since it was this that had caused them to rival over Sasuke. They had later found out that Sasuke had been found by adults where the bullies where laying fainted.

" None I didn't do it to get anything I only did it to save myself."

This brought more curiosity to the class. Ino spoke once again.

"Save yourself how?"

" I am a big brother if any one in my house finds out that I let girls get beaten I would receive a heavy punishment."

" Do you think that you can point out who the two girls were," Sakura said this while her and Ino backed off to give hin room. Naruto's hand slowly started to rise in the directions of Ino and Sakura. Sasuke couldn't take it he came to his friends aid and Axe dropped his foot on Naruto's head waking him up.

" what was that for Teme?" Naruto lifted Sasuke to his eye level.

" You should be thanking me dobe I just saved your life." Naruto turned his head to Shikamaru trying to get confirmation of what Sasuke did was true. Shikamaru nodded his head since it was less trouble than explaining what had happened. Naruto slowly lowered Sasuke.

" Thanks I owe you one."

"You can pay me back by buying us snacks once school is over."

" Are we almost done, is it lunch already?" Iruka had just finished walking in.

" I'm sorry Naruto but class has just started, I recommend that you start eating breakfast."

The students made their way to their seats.

" Hey dobe you better not go to sleep any time soon especially with Ino or Sakura around."

" Why you say that?"

" It is for your own good."

" If you say so."

During lunch Sakura had sat down at the table in front of Naruto.

" Can I help you?"

" Hey Naruto did you ever saved a pink haired girl before."

" Sakura you are the only person with that kind of hair and I did not know you until I got in the same class with you."

Ino poked Naruto on his arm getting his attention.

" What about a blond haired girl? Our hair color is also rare in the village,"

" Sorry can't help you I didn't really leave my home much except when I was with my Grandfather to visit the Hyuuga compound. If anything did happen Goro and Kintaro would take care of it."

Both of the girls head slumped down since they were hoping to have found their first crush.

"Odd"

" What is it?" Ino looked towards Naruto with hope in her eyes.

" I'm trying to remember but the memory seems like its blocked out"

" **Sorry Kit but it is for your own good."**

' Why is everyone telling me that today?'

" **Because you won't last five seconds without some one holding your hand."**

' Kyuubi you can't tell me anything?'

" **All I can say is you planted a few seeds."**

' What does that mean?' Once again silence came from his tenant

" sorry besides my training all I remember is planting but I can't remember what I planted."

The girls decided not to bring it up anymore it up anymore but they needed another chance to get him in his trance once more. They both had obtained the same idea turning to each other and nodding they put their plan to action. Ino Started it.

" You know we should do some thing since this school year is almost over."

" like what? If it is too trouble some I rather not do it."

" well a sleep over is always nice." The grouped stared at Sakura. " I'm sorry I'm been mean to you guys let me make it up by helping set it up."

" come on everyone deserves a second chance." Ino was smiling since her agreeing would help Sakura join. She knew her old friend was the only one capable of helping her manipulate the others.

" Where are we gonna do it? any ideas dobe?"

" Your place is big enough Teme."

" Sorry but the place hasn't been cleaned in years." The blood of his clan were still on the walls of the buildings.

" Oni-chan we can do it at our place." Frost had an excited look on her face.

" Frost don't be silly they wouldn't agree to it." This caught the attention of the group they had never seen where Naruto and his family stayed at. All they knew is that it was with their grandparents and three more people.

" Well if they agree we can do it." The group nodded and looked towards Naruto for his approval.

Gatsu Berk: Hows it going everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to get some assistance in translating some of the MK moves into Japanese. Hopefully I still have you guessing on the pairings. If things go as plan it might be another 15 chapter before anything really happens muhahaha.

Naruto: Why would you do that?

Gatsu Berk: quite you. I'm new to fan fiction .net and I would like to get a sempai if anyone out there is willing to help email me.

Naruto: Are you allowed to bring that up?

Gatsu Berk: I'll try to get a poll started soon for pairings and other key events in the Naruto-verse. Till next time. Thank you!


	7. A life changing Ritual

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Talking"

' Thinking'

"**Kyuubi"**

Naruto, Sasuke,Shikamaru,Ino,Sakura,Frost,Kira and Hinata were hanging out side of the academy while deciding who was going to get what.

"Kira you take Sasuke and Shikamaru and go buy snacks, Frost will take Ino and Sakura and meet us at the tailor after they get permission to spend the night. Hinata see if you can get Neji and Hanabi to come I know grandma would be more than thrilled to see them."

" What about you dobe? Are you just going to wait for us?"

" I have to go find some one to tell my grandparents that you guys are coming over then I will make my way to the Hyuuga manor to lead them to the tailor."

" Why a tailor Naruto?" Sakura asked the question.

" We can get close from our house." Ino said this and the other guest agreed with a nod.

" Its the way that my grandfather does things."

" Naruto's grandfather likes buying people stuff." The group turned to Hinata.

"When I was younger, Neji-niisan would take us to visit and he would always have something for us and if he didn't he would take us shopping to get us something."

" Sounds troublesome"

" He says it is good for extra income to flow into the village than let it pile up in a vault."

" Alright you lazy bums time to get to work." Kira grabbed Shikamaru and Sasuke by the ear and bragged them towards the Market. Soon the group broke apart and ran to finish their task. Naruto headed towards the Main gate to see who was waiting to use the portal that was set up to pick them up. After passing the gates of Konoha for 15 minutes he stopped at a small gathering of stones. The way the rocks were place were in a way that represented a small memorial for some one who has passed on. Naruto channeled some chakara into the stones, he wasn't able to make a portal stable enough for himself much less to allow others in. This action acted as a beacon to the manor to get someone to open the gate. A few moments later and Scorpion appeared behind him was a red gate that looked like it lead to the pits of hell. Naruto always wondered why everyones gate was different.

" Where are the girls? Did something happen?"

" Nothing bad I wanted to invite some friends over to spend the night with us since School has ended."

" I see this might be for the best." Scorpion voice had a serious sound to it. Naruto knew his fellow Shirai Ryu was not telling him something.

" Sensei is something wrong?" Scorpion looked into the blue eyes of his student before ruffling his blond spiked hair.

" Nothing that you need to worry about. I will go inform the others, wait here for a moment." Scorpion walked into the portal after a few minutes he stepped out again. " Your grandparents have agreed on the sleepover, come there is a few things we need to pick up." The two made their way back and were waiting in the Tailor shop that Shao Kahn had come to favor. Soon the others made their way to them. Scorpion was talking with the owner while Naruto was waiting outside of the store.

Ino and Sakura's mouth dropped open as they saw that Naruto had started to make his way into one of the most prestiges Clothing store.

" Naruto what are you doing?" Ino grabbed the collar of the blond stopping him from entering.

"What?" Naruto turned to see his friends had a look of disbelief.

" Dobe your not going to tell me your grandfather buys from here."

" I don't get it we always buy clothes from here." Kira and Frost nodded in union.

" Naruto this is Golden Wrapping this is one of the most expensive stores in Konoha. I hear that they are very picky on who they work for. If this is a joke you three are taking it too far."

" What are you talking about? This isn't a joke are you going to come in or not?"

" This is only going to bring us trouble Naruto." Shikamaru had decided to help Ino stop the blond.

" I don't see the problem Hiashi-sama has shopped here before." Neji said in his Hyuuga arrogant voice.

" Well sorry for being part of a lower clan but not everybody is a Hyuuga." Ino had gotten mad at Neji's statement she was about to hit him when Scorpion opened the door and was looking down at the young teens.

" What's going here?"

The group had turned towards the voice after seeing who it came from they rushed to the other side of the street.

" You three get over here you need to show respect to that man." Kira, Frost and Naruto had stayed looking at the spectre like he was no grand thing.

" Why?" Every jaw of the group dropped, even Hanabi had been told to respect that Man and she was part of the Hyuuga main branch. Even though Neji and Hinata have gone to Naruto's house they had never seen anyone beside his grandparents.

" Dobe that man is part of the Enforcers an elite Squad it is said that each member are either at Jounin or high ANBU level."

" Really this guy? No way." Naruto was pointing at Scorpion. Who at the moment had developed a tik mark on his head for the lack of respect. Of course it is expect since Sindel had requested that no one spoke to the boy about the jobs that they did for the village. They did not want him to grow arrogant and push other people around.

"Are you coming or are you planning on standing out here all day."

" Uncle Scorpion carry us please." Kira and Frost raised their hands in the same manner a child would. Scorpion couldn't resist them he loved his godchildren with all of his dead heart. To piss his brother off Noob Saibot convinced Scorpion of becoming Kira's Godfather. He swooped the girls up and went into the store. This brought a second wave of jaws slamming into the ground. The group couldn't believe their eyes. They had heard many rumors of the cold and deadly acts of the Enforcers and how no one had able been able to get a reaction from them.

"Come on you heard the scary man." Naruto started laughing as he also made his way in. The group hesitated after all agreeing they made their way in Naruto was talking to Scorpion. Wanting the opportunity and bragging right of hanging out with an Enforcer the group gathered their courage and made their way to their three friends.

"Normally your grandfather would want you to enjoy your friends company but now that you are having a break I have been allowed to give you a special training schedule."

" What? Then what was the purpose of me bringing them with me?"

" They will play with Kira and Frost, you can't monopolize your friends it is a very childish act."

Naruto growled from being called a child.

" **Kit he got you good."**

' Shut up fox'

" Young Master" The group turned in shock as two lovely girls ran over to Naruto and hugged him they soon dragged him off to the men side of the store.

" I told you not to call me that." The store owner soon came out of the back of the store. A large smile appeared on his face. Over the years he had develop a level of friendship with the Emperor since their business had brought much to his two girls.

" Now now you two we have gone over this so many times, after all our number one shoppers deserve our greatest service possible and if they wish for you to call them by their first name then so be it."

The girls nodded and had finally calmed down. Naruto made his way back to his friends.

" The boy has decided to throw a sleepover for his friends. We spoke of this earlier but they seem hesitant to come here."

" It is probably because of your presence Scorpion-sama." The owner looked over at the group he took the time to look over the body of each person. He soon clapped his hands together and group of workers came out.

" These children here are going to need a change a clothes and a set of pajamas, make sure you treat them well. They are associates of Master Shao Kahn." Workers nodded in union and a released a Hai together. A pair made their way to each one and lead them to a different changing room. Before entering they were measured and a few moments later they came back with clothes that would fit them the best. The group was still in a state of shock but decided to go with the flow, instead of asking questions. They soon came out after changing with a proud look on their face. After Scorpion payed the owner for the clothes the group dropped their jaws once again they had not seen someone hand over so much ryu before. Especially when the man acted like it was nothing, the bill had came out to be around 500,000 ryu. They made their way to the gate of the village they all had smug look on their faces since many of the villagers were in shock from seeing an Enforcer talking to children especially when he was carrying two of them. When they were going to reach the turn for the main street that lead to the gate Scorpion continued walking ahead, they naturally followed him they did not want to upset the man. They came upon another large store but this one was a weapon store. Once again their mouths dropped open. This was the Golden Blades shop it was owned by a rising clan of smiths. Neji eyes grew as he saw a familiar pair of brown hair.

" Tenten what are you doing here?" Neji pointed at the girl who was in the same grade as him.

" Is that you Neji? Sorry but we don't do business with Hyuugas. Wait why are you with Scorpion-sama and that blond kid you fought?" This time Tenten's mouth dropped as she was pointing at Naruto.

" I have a name you know."

" It seems that you have yet to gain respect from the villagers looks like I am going to increase your level of training once again,"

" Scorpion-sama please come in." Tenten's father came out of the shop and held the door open as the group entered. The group separated and were looking at the different weapons that were available. Naruto was about to go with his friends who were getting a tour by Tenten. Scorpion had stopped his student and kept him by his side.

" Why is the dobe sticking with Scorpion?"

" Oni-chan is following the way of the Shirai Ryu which is the clan Scorpion belongs to." The group stared at Frost.

" But Scorpion is an Enforcer you would think that Naruto would be able to show some skill if he has been properly trained." Ino had her finger on her chin while doing a thinking pose.

" He was usually dead last in exam." Sakura pointed out while hiding a giggle.

" Grandfather said that the only test that Oni-chan needs to past is the genin exam. He doesn't care about pointless pieces of paper that talk about dead people." Kira was saying this while picking up an ax.

"Because of that Oni-chan is lazy in school."

" That might be too big for you here this is better." Tenten tried to hand Kira a pair of daggers.

"No thanks my dad uses an ax and I wanna follow in his footsteps." Naruto was listening to the conversation between the shop owner and Scorpion. He kept quite since it seem that they were talking about something important. At least that was what he thought.

"Is the order ready?" Scorpion had picked up a kitana and was trying to find any fault on it.

" Yes it took me a while but everything is ready." The man walked towards the back. Naruto was about to grab hold of the blade in front of him when Scorpion swated his hand.

" Ow! That hurts! What's your problem? You never let me hold anything sharp beside my Kunai." Naruto had revealed his Kunai it was three times bigger than usual and had a rope attached on it. The length of the rope was thirty feet it was made of a special chakara sensitive material that allowed it to harden like steel.

" Your too stupid to hold anything dangerous you might end up killing your self or worse someone important." His friends laughed at the humiliating explanation. Naruto had gotten depressed and had started to head out the store.

" where are you going? Come I need your help with something." Naruto did as he was told and followed the spectre to the back of the store. They were in a smith workshop Naruto was looking at the place he saw many tools that were used in creating weapons he also saw scrolls of paper that were going to become seals. Scorpion signaled for the boy to wait as the two men went into a secret room where the owner did his most delicate jobs. Naruto was still able to hear their voice,

" The blades are well done, and you followed our instructions. I also see you did some modifications."

" Well it was a big job, and it is an honor to work for your master." Soon whispering was heard and Naruto wasn't able to make out anything the two said.

" I see these are more than what we expect you will receive a bonus as well another order I would like a another set if you can make them."

" Of course I will get on it as soon as possible to be honest I have not enjoyed working in so long."

" This is probably why the quality is so good the other four shops that did it brought shame to themselves."

" Thank you for the praise, I hope Lord Shao Kahn will enjoy them."

"This is not for the master but you might want to start designing a war hammer I am sure that he will want one after he sees the quality of your work."

" Are they for you?" Their conversation was not clear since Tenten was shooting into the room.

" Father, Hayate wants to know if his blade is ready." The two could be heard placing things in what Naruto decided to be wooden crates, They soon came into view the owner had two boxes in his hands they were as long as his arm length and about two feet wide one was thinner but it was a few inches longer.

'Is that what he wanted me to carry?'

" **Sorry to burst your bubble Kit but that is your package."**

Naruto and Tenten's eyes grew as big as plates Scorpion was carrying what looked like to be a coffin.

" Hurry boy this thing won't carry itself."

Naruto slowly made his way he turned his back as Scorpion placed it on him. Then the spectre went to tie it firmly so Naruto won't drop it.

" If you want I can have this delivered. That way the boy won't hurt himself."

" Its okay he can handle it, besides you have others waiting."

Naruto slowly made his way to the front of the store as he was struggling with the weight on his back. When he came to the front his friends a few customers and the handful of workers that were related to Tenten where in shock. They had never seen anything that big before. Scorpion allowed Frost and Kira to pick up a few things, and he bought maintaining equipment for the order. Once again he easily gave away a large amount of money for the purchase.

" This is the total amount you promised me."

" Then what's the problem?"

" You already gave me a deposit."

"Consider it a bonus plus as a safety measure we wouldn't want you making anything similar for anybody besides us."

" Of course I am more than willing to serve your master." Tenten's eyes grew as she was handed the money to safely put up.

" I will bring you a list of what you might need to start working on our next request the material that we requested before will not be needed this was a special occasion."

" I understand Scorpion-sama, we are always ready to work for Lord Shao Kahn."

" Who is this Shao Kahn guy?" Shikamaru had whispered it for the group to hear. Hanabi started jumping up and down.

" He is the scary nice man who is Naruto's grandfather."

" Everyone we are leaving." Scorpion began to walk out of the store he was carrying the bags that belonged to Kira and Frost. They had the two smaller boxes since it was lighter than the bags. Naruto was walking ahead of the group the crate was weighing him down but he was starting to get use to it. Before getting the chance to leave the shopping district they saw a cloud of dust head in their direction. The girls raised their hands to protect themselves from the incoming dust. While the guys where getting themselves in a defensive stance. Naruto was pissed off since he still had the crate on his back but soon calmed down when he saw who it was. Scorpion had started to laugh since he thought this might happen. Subzero was panting after running for an hour non stop.

" Where the hell have you been?"

"Your being a little too arrogant Lin Kuei." Subzero looked up to his eternal rival and best friend. If anyone knew what would happen if Subzero failed it would be Scorpion but he knew that his friend liked seeing him suffer. ' Damn got to play my cards right.'

" Sorry pal it's just that well you know."

" Of course I know. You are the only person that could fail to remember the importance of today. Here this list has everything you will need. Make sure to follow it and don't improvise!"

Scorpion shouted the last part since the Lin Kuei headmaster had already run off to finish his task. Kira and Frost had confused looks on their face.

" He did again huh/?" Naruto asked as he continued his way home.

" Only that idiot Subzero could forget his anniversary." The girls in the group had their mouths dropped and launched glares towards the direction that Subzero had run off.

" Troublesome" The guys nodded in union.

" This is a very important thing I will teach you." Scorpion appeared ahead of the group as they were waiting for him to start. " First off you girls have every right to be mad at him, however he belongs to a very few amount of men who have too much work and it accidentally slips his minds. Girls I want you to remember that guys are idiots not jerks, and this is especially true when it comes to the woman we love. Learn to not hold it too much agaisnt us. Second you guys have now learned the most important man law of always having your brother's back. Your best friend will soon gain the rank of brother and probably that of your most favorite family member besides your wife always help him as he will with you. I have always had Subzero pay me with just as equal if not greater help."

" Like making me your godchild?"

" Exactly nothing brings me greater joy than watching over you. Now then lets carry on if we take too long we might miss out on the meal."

They had just finished making their way past the portal and appeared in front of the mansion that Naruto called home.

" This place is huge!" Ino had accidentally let out the thoughts of the first time visitors. They soon came into the main halls and found themselves sitting down on couches. Naruto had started to remove the crate on his back.

" Come boy we need to take this to the training grounds and finish the last strikes of the Mugai Ryu."

Naruto only let out a sigh and made his way towards the training ground. At the same time his grandparents walked in and waved at him.

" Where is Naruto going?" Ino stood up and was about to follow when Shao Kahn's laugh froze her where she stood. The same happened to everyone else.

" Do not worry about him he is only going to do his training."

Half of the group's face turned in fear since they had never seen Shao Kahn before. Hanabi ran towards Sindel who quickly gave the small Hyuuga a hug. Sindel and Shao Kahn were the only ones that showed Hanabi affection. Since the main branch considered such actions being below them.

" Hanabi-chan it's great to see you again. Oh my god Hinata you look so beautiful." Sindel was hugging both of the Hyuuga siblings now.

" You look strong kid, its good to see you haven't let it go to your head in the last two years we have yet to see you." Shao Kahn had ruffled Neji's hair

" Thank you Shao Kahn-sama but I can't hold my head high until I have reclaimed my win streak from Naruto."

This brought more laughter to Shao Kahn. Neji had much respect for Naruto and his family since they had spent the days of the festival at the Hyuuga manor. This festival was one in which a long time rival nation had finally decided to sign a peace treaty. That night a man had attempted to kidnapped Hinata but he was stopped by Shao Kahn. After interrogating the man Shao Kahn sent a few of his fighter to capture the other teammates of the kidnapper. With strong evidence the Hokage was able to put pressure on Kumo which lead to Konoha becoming the dominate party in the peace treaty. This event also made it easier for Shao Kahn to obtain a seat in the council. Now that Danzo and his Root force were brought in to the open Shao Kahn fighters became one of the most influential group in Konoha. This had made life in the village easier since Shao Kahn supports the Sandaime making it harder for the council to undermine his authority.

" Now then lets have a good chat while Naruto finishes his training." The group was able to calm down since they saw that Shao Kahn was not as heartless as his armor makes him.

" How long will it take for Naruto to come back?" Ino had asked since she wanted to ask Naruto if he was the boy she remembered. Since she was little she was sure that the boy that saved them had blond hair. However Sakura had found out that Sasuke was the one at the scene after they were saved. Not wanting to risk losing the guy that saved her Ino had tried to win the sole Uchiha's heart. This ended up with Ino and Sakura stop being friends but the last fight Ino had wanted to convince Sakura that the boy was blond not Sasuke. Sakura had taken it as a ploy for Ino to win Sasuke, the pink hair girl had developed true love for the Uchiha. Ino had sense this and had wanted to end the rival that night by telling Sakura that she was going to wait for her blond savior to show up. She never gained the chance since Sakura had decided to end their friendship on the spot.

" Give the boy another two hours." Ino was broken from thoughts. She looked up at the Emperor and ended up locking eyes with the man.

' She asks for him a lot I wonder' Shao Kahn had begun to formulate a plan.

' What is my husband thinking? We have no right to get involve in the love life of children.' This two thoughts took a second a to pop up.

" We will have diner ready by then and that is normally the time that he is brought back." Sindel had cut in not wanting her husband to force the blond girl from revealing something that the child might regret later.

" How did you become friends with my grandson?" For three hours they told the stories of how they befriended the blond. This of course brought laughter to the married couple. The main halls doors opened and Kira and Frost's dads walked in with Scorpion. They were dragging Naruto in who was leaving a trail of blood behind him. He was also groaning at random times. The group stood up in shock they had never seen any so hurt.

" My Lord I think we need to increase the weights he has on." Subzero said this as soon as they had finish kneeling in front of Shao Kahn.

" And what reason has brought this?" Shao Kahn looked towards his three generals. Noob Saibot exposed his chest he had a gash going from one side of his stomach to the other. Subzero removed his bloody arm guard and showed a cut as well. Scorpion turned around and showed a slash that followed his spinal cord.

" I see hes was able to land hits on all three of you. This is Excellent."

" My Lord as his instructor I think it will be best to also increase his gravity seal."

" Then what's the point of adding weights?" Noob Saibot looked towards the Shirai Ryu. In the last years Noob Saibot had regained his bond with his younger brother.

" We will hold the Ritual soon." The adults in the room became quite since this seemed to answer everything.

" Frost is not ready." Subzero lowered his head in depression since he felt he had failed his daughter.

" The same is for Kira." Noob Saibot did not want the three children he cared for to be separated.

" I have postpone it long enough. Naruto has shown skill like no other in the Shirai Ryu. To make him wait will bring dishonor to him. I will take the boy to complete the task necessary to become headmaster of our clan."

" How long will this take Scorpion?" Scorpion stood and faced his master this was only allowed when the generals wanted to prove their point.

" A year my Lord, any longer and his body will begin to destroy itself. His condition has brought unforeseen things that must be fixed."

"Will he be able to make it back in time for the Genin exams?" Ino had interrupted the conversation she had also made her way to Naruto and had his head on her lap.

' Does this girl care for Naruto?' The adults let a smirk grow on their face of course no one had seen it.

" If he doesn't make it back in time he will be hold back." Ino had turned her look from the adults and back to Naruto, she had learned to care for the blond as a friend, one that she was not ready to let go. Especially if what she hoped for might be true.

This brought smiles to Scorpion, Shao Kahn and Sindel, since they thought they would have to arrange a marriage for the boy.

" Depends on him, I will have Ermac heal him and we will leave tomorrow. I have already informed the Sandaime and his instructor in the academy."

" Aren't you forgetting something Shirai Ryu?" Subzero and Noob Saibot were glaring at Scorpion. The pain that will befall Kira and Frost was something they will not allow until they had no more cards to play. Scorpion pointed to the massive Crate that Naruto had brought in. Reptile had brought it back since Naruto was too damaged to do it himself. Being a part of the Zaterran clan he was not allowed to make an opinion, he knew the task that Naruto had as being the last Shirai Ryu. The most he can do is make it easier for the boy.

" That can't be what I think it is, you told us it was not to be ready until another three years."

" What are you intentions Scorpion? Are you planning to crush the boy with your ambition?"

" I know he is the last Shirai Ryu but he is a child you must let him grow."

" He has grown and the skills he and the black smith had were more than what I had expected. The time is now I will hold him back no more. My master what is you decision?" Scorpion knelled down once more. Shao Kahn was turning his vision from his grandchild and then to Scorpion.

" I know you as I expect much from the boy, that is why I will allow it."

" My Lord?" Subzero and Noob Saibot said in union.

" That task the boy is to face is too much for him to bare." Subzero had made a final look at the boy he considered a son.

" The boy had yet to take a life his mind is not ready." Noob Saibot looked at his adoptive little brother.

" I have taken the boy on missions, he is a lot more experience that what you think." Scorpion had stood up after lifting Naruto on his shoulder.

" What have you made Naruto do?" Sindel could not believe what she had just heard. Tears had begun to fall from her face.

" This was for him to grow." Reptile said these last few words as he and Scorpion made their way to the medical room where Ermac was waiting. From the hall Scorpions voice was heard.

" We will leave tomorrow my lord. On my honor the boy will not fail us." Shao Kahn nodded his approval.

" Well then lets find a way to kill thirty minutes then we will eat." Shao Kahn began to head to his room.

" Dear when was the first time Naruto killed? When was the first time you made him risk his life?" Sindel glared at her husband she did not want her only memory of her son to become a beast like the man she loved.

" I thought we did this already?"

" You never told me he was doing missions"

" Where do you think he came up with the money for all the ramen he eats?"

'Makes sense since he can eat so much.' Everyone except the couple had this thought run through their head.

" Answer me!!!"

" He is walking my path, the boy was seven and it was a simple escort mission. The man they were to protect had been paid off to lure two of my Enforcers to a trap, they were surrounded by 50 men. If it helps he did it by accident the bandit had tripped while fighting him. When they fell the man landed on Naruto's Kunai, it had pierced his heart killing him instantly before the boy could begin to take in what he had done another attacked him. If what Scorpion and Reptile said was true then he took eight lives that day. This probably made it easier for him to learn that he must kill if it is needed."

The listeners where in shock, Neji wasn't even able to brag about killing someone since he had yet to graduate and start missions. The girls could not believe that someone their age was able to act like nothing of this nature had never happened to them. Sasuke and Shikamaru and gained a new level of respect for Naruto since they did not know his true strength.

" Will he become a weapon like how the council wants?"

" Scorpion says that the boy has a major flaw."

They waited in silence wanting to hear what weakness had developed in Naruto,

" He only kill if he has to, plus he brings his captives to Konoha. Making them take longer than needed. His kindness slows him down. I need to find a way to break that."

" Sounds troublesome, Naruto is the type to never change his nindo." Shikamaru had surprisingly said something, everyone in the room was brightened a bit from the lazy boys words.

" Your probably right." Shao Kahn said this with a smile on his face. Sindel made her way to her husband and left with him.

" Now then who are you people?" Noob Saibot had caused every one to deadpan since he had suddenly asked a strange question and completely ruin to mood.

Gatsu Berk: Thank you for taking the time and reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that when Hinata was suppose to be kidnapped she was younger than when Naruto had met his grandparents but it's my story so I changed it.

Neji: I'm not complaining since my dad is alive and the main branch aren't jerks, well not much anymore.

Sasuke: What about me? My clan is still wiped out!

Gatsu Berk: You know besides I don't feel like changing too much, be glad I don't show you in as the emo brat you are.

I am sure a few of you can guess what direction I am going but trust me it won't be a easy road for Naruto he will still be screwed in the head later.

Naruto: What? You can't do that.

Gatsu Berk: Till next time. Oh and be gentle with reviews.

Naruto: Stop ignoring me!


End file.
